The Truth Hurts
by crystal13moon
Summary: Three years after Sarah's time in the Labyrinth, Sarah is babysitting when her friend wishes their sibblings away. JS of course...
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth; if I did I wouldn't be here writing a story about it, I'd be making a movie.

Chapter 1

It had been three years since she had wished her brother away, and Sarah Williams was much the same as she was before her experience in the Labyrinth, except for a few changes.

She no longer resented her brother Toby; she loved him and didn't mind babysitting him at all. She loved spending time with him. Sarah also never took anything for granted anymore.

Sarah was in her last year of high school. She studied hard and got good grades. She was determined to become an actress. She didn't have many friends, just one best friend, Anna.

Anna and Sarah were complete opposites. Anna loved being surrounded by people and was very popular. Sarah was quiet and never talked to anyone. She enjoyed reading and staying home with Toby on weekends rather then going out with Anna to a party.

Anna wasn't even sure how they had become friends. Something about Sarah had drawn her. Sarah was certainly pretty, but was so quiet that no one really noticed her. They had become friends in elementary school. They had been doing a school production and Anna had the lead. Sarah had only been a stage hand and was helping when Anna had gotten stage fright.

Sarah had taken her place in the play. Sarah had discovered she loved to act, like her mother. Anna had found that she would rather be back stage. They had been friends ever since.

Now the two were at Sarah's house. Sarah was babysitting Toby and helping baby sit Anna's brother, Dylan. Sarah and the boys were in Sarah's room.

"Sarah, tell us a story," Toby asked eagerly. Dylan nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Alright, which story do you want to hear?" Sarah asked.

"Labyrinth!" Toby shouted.

"Again?" Sarah sighed. She had read Labyrinth to him so many times. It was his favorite story, as it had been her favorite story. She only hoped that he would never use it the way she had.

"Alright, come you guys sit down." Sarah went to her vanity and picked up the small red book. She began to read the story. Soon both boys fell asleep. Sarah went downstairs to find Anna.

"That's nice. I'm upstairs taking care of you're brother, and you're down here watching TV," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just, they like you so much more," Anna said grinning.

"Very funny," Sarah said.

"I'm hungry. Got any food?"

"Sure, I do all the work and you want a snack," Sarah said, mockingly upset.

"Of course," Anna replied still grinning.

"Alright, I'll run to the store and get some snacks. Do you think you can handle them for a while?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I was thinking of calling some guys and inviting them over. I could lock the boys in the room upstairs so they won't get in the way…" Anna saw the look on Sarah's face and quickly said, "I'm joking."

"Fine, I'll be back soon," Sarah said, holding back a smile.

After Sarah was gone, Anna went upstairs to check on the boys, both of who were wide awake again.

"Hi Anna!" Toby said excitedly jumping on the bed. "Want to finish the story?"

"What story?" Anna asked as she sat down on the bed.

"This one," said Dylan, handing the book to her.

"Labyrinth," Anna said, reading the title out loud. "What is it about this book? Sarah always has it with her."

"She never finished it, please read it," Toby said looking at Anna pleadingly.

"Alright," Anna said, giving in. She opened the book and began to read.

"What a sad story," she stated after reading the last line. "You have no power over me. That's almost cruel," she said sadly.

"Read it again!" Dylan shouted. He and Toby began jumping on the bed.

"No, it's time to go to sleep," Anna said sternly.

"You're no fun, Sarah would read to us again," Dylan shouted angrily at her.

"I'm not Sarah and she's not here right now, so you'll have to listen to me."

"No, you have no power over me! You can't make me go to sleep!" Dylan shouted loudly, while Toby just sat there staring at them.

"No. Go to sleep or I'll say it," Anna said threateningly thinking it would scare him into listening to her.

"No!"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

_So, awful or not? My first fic so be truthful, if it's horribly horrible tell me so I don't continue to write more. I promise, I can handle it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah got back from the store and dropped the snacks on the counter in the kitchen. She went to the living room, but Anna wasn't there. She went upstairs to find her.

In the hall outside her bedroom, she heard the arguing in the room. She heard Anna threaten to say the words.

Sarah ran into the room just as Anna said it. "Anna, don't!" Sarah screamed, but too late. "Anna how could you?"

"Sarah, relax, they're just words, I didn't mean it," Anna said.

"No, you don't understand, he'll take them." Sarah said, nervously looking around the room.

"Who will take them? They're right here." Anna said just as the lights flickered out.

"Oh no," Sarah said, knowing what would come next. They heard snickering from different places around the room.

"See, Sarah? They're still here. Dylan and Toby stop fooling around and come out." Anna demanded.

"Anna, that's not Dylan and Toby, it's the goblins." Sarah said.

"Goblins that's ridiculous," Anna exclaimed.

Just then, there was a loud bang and then an explosion of glitter. Anna jumped in fright, while Sarah just stood there, staring.

"Who the hell are you?" Anna shouted.

"It's the Goblin King," Sarah whispered.

"The Goblin King? Sarah have you lost you're mind?" Anna said, looking at Sarah as if she belonged in a mental hospital.

"Of course I haven't lost my mind. You made a wish, the Goblin King grants it. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Sarah said angrily.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt, but do you think I could get a few words in?" Jareth interrupted.

"No!" Anna and Sarah both yelled.

"If you want to see the children again you will listen," Jareth said quietly.

"What did you do with them?" Anna demanded.

"They're there," he replied pointing out the window.

Anna and Sarah walked to the window. Anna stared out the window and her jaw dropped. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's the Labyrinth," Sarah explained, "and that," she said pointing beyond the Labyrinth, "is the castle beyond the Goblin City."

"The what?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Jareth rolled his eyes and walked up to Anna. "Do you want the children back?"

"Of course I do," Anna whispered.

"Then you must go through the Labyrinth."

"Why won't you just give them back. I didn't mean it," Anna cried.

"It doesn't matter, what's said is said," Sarah told her.

Jareth turned to Sarah and smirked at her.

"What are you grinning at Goblin King? Anna will go through the Labyrinth and she will beat it." Sarah said.

"Sarah, how am I supposed to make it through there?" Anna asked. "It looks impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Sarah stated. "And don't worry, I'll help you through."

"Oh no you won't," Jareth said.

"Why not?" Sarah demanded.

"It's not allowed in the rules, what a pity," Jareth said, still smirking.

"Screw the rules, I will help her," Sarah said.

Jareth grabbed her arm and they disappeared. Anna stood in the room wondering what was going on.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room. Sarah glared at Jareth. "That's not fair!" Sarah shouted. "Why can't I help her?"

Jareth just grinned and said, "You can't help her because I said."

"I will help her," Sarah said, and then turned and walked away.

He caught her arm once more and started dragging her down a long corridor. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Sarah asked, sounding irritated.

Jareth didn't reply he just kept walking with Sarah being pulled along, hurrying to keep up so she wouldn't fall. When they reached and large stone staircase, Sarah stopped. Jareth turned to face her and lifted a brow.

"If you're going to drag me down a staircase, could we at least slow down so I don't fall and kill myself?" Sarah asked.

"Fine," Jareth replied, and grabbed her arm once more.

They continued down the staircase and came to a large stone hallway. He walked to a door and opened it. Sarah just stood in the hallway peering inside the room. She shook her head and said, "No way. A cell? You have got to be kidding me!" She said, exasperated. "I get to stay in a cell worrying about my friend and my brother, while you sit on a throne. That's just not—"

"Fair?" Jareth finished for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

Sarah yanked her arm free from his grasp and said, "Stop yanking me around."She went to sit on the cot that was against a wall in the plain, stone room.

"You will stay here while your friend runs the Labyrinth." Jareth stated and then turned and left the room slamming it shut behind him.

Sarah tried the door, but of course it was locked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Nothing? Nothing? Tra, la, la?

Chapter 3

Anna jumped when the Goblin King reappeared before her. She was still standing where she had been when Sarah and Jareth had disappeared.

"Where is Sarah?" Anna demanded.

"She's at my castle." Jareth replied.

"Why? Why can't she help me?" Anna asked a bit desperately.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or the children become goblins forever." Jareth said, not answering Anna's question.

Suddenly they appeared on the hill where everything began. Anna gazed at the Labyrinth in shock. "It looks so far," she said, sounding amazed.

Jareth smirked, that was a complete opposite answer of what Sarah would have said. "Did you think it would be easy?"

"No of course not," Anna snapped. "I was just hopping it would be a bit easier. Oh well, I will make it," she said confidently, "Just as Sarah did."

"I doubt that," Jareth said, still smirking evilly at her.

"And why not?" Anna demanded.

"Because, Sarah is the first and only person to have ever beaten the Labyrinth, and that was with the time I took away from her." Jareth stated.

Anna looked slightly crestfallen. "Why did you take time away from her? That's not fair." Anna said looking angrily at Jareth.

"Sarah said the same thing many times. No, it's not fair. You made a wish, I grant it. That's the way it works. Since you wished the children away, they rightfully belong to me. So if I allow you a chance to win them back, I can cheat as much as I want." Jareth said cruelly.

"No you can't, you started the game, so you have to play by the rules." Anna said stubbornly.

"Enough of this! You will start now; you have already wasted a half-hour of your time." Jareth said slyly.

"What? You distracted me! Go away so I can start!" Anna yelled at Jareth.

"As you wish," Jareth smirked, then bowed his head and disappeared.

"Great, how am I supposed to get in?"

Sarah was still sitting on the cot when Jareth returned.

"I want to see my brother." Sarah demanded, glaring at Jareth.

"Not now. Come, I will take you to your room." Jareth said.

"Oh, so now you're going to give me a room? That's nice. Well I don't want one. I am not going anywhere until I see my brother!" Sarah screamed at him.

"Fine," Jareth replied, and once again grabbed her arm and transported them to the throne room.

"Must you keep grabbing my arm?" Sarah asked, irritated.

"Yes," Jareth replied simply.

"Sarah!" A voice from the center of the room called.

"Toby!" Sarah screamed running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sarah is he the Goblin King?" Toby asked pointing over her shoulder to Jareth.

"Yes, that's the Goblin King." Sarah replied. "Where is Dylan?"

"He's over there hiding. He doesn't like the goblins." Toby said.

Sarah giggled, "I can see why. You're not afraid of them are you?" Sarah asked.

"No, I feel like I've been here before," Toby replied.

"You have Toby, but that's a story for another time. I'm proud of you for being brave." Sarah said. She couldn't believe how brave and smart Toby was for his five years.

"Sarah, can we go home yet?" Toby asked.

"No Toby, I'm sorry, we can't. Anna has to run the Labyrinth first." Sarah replied, holding back tears.

"Well, Anna will get through fast." Toby stated.

Sarah smiled at him, "I'm sure she will."

Jareth stepped forward. "Sarah, I will take you to your room now," he said.

Sarah glared at him, then looked at Toby and said, "Don't be scared, I'll be close. Make sure Dylan is alright." She got up and looked at Jareth.

He reached out to take her arm once more, but she moved away. "No more grabbing my arm, ok? It hurts." Sarah said angrily.

"Fine. Follow me," he said and walked out the door.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder to Toby and smiled at him, and then she quickly followed Jareth out the door. "Why can't Toby come with me?" Sarah asked.

"Toby and Dylan must stay in the throne room until the game is over." Jareth said.

"Why can't I stay with them?"

"You are not part of the game this time, and are not allowed to talk with the people involved." Jareth said, sounding annoyed.

"Well then, why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"You are here because I want you here, and also, knowing you, you would find some way to help your friend."

"That's not true." Sarah said, getting upset.

"You wouldn't try to help your friend?" Jareth questioned.

"Of course I would. It's not true that you know me, you don't." Sarah said.

Jareth stopped in front of a door. Sarah looked around and took in her surroundings. They were in a long corridor lit by candles. There was a red carpet on the floor and matching drapes on the window at the end of the corridor. They stood in front of a big wooden door.

Jareth pushed open the door and walked in. Sarah followed and gazed around. It was a large room. There was a four poster bed with curtain around it. It had two doors that led to a balcony. On the wall across from the bed was vanity with a mirror. There was also a door next to the bed leading to what Sarah guessed was the bathroom.

"This is where you will stay." Jareth stated.

"Fine," Sarah said, just wanting to get rid of him as fast as she could.

"You will speak to me more respectfully than that or you can go back to the cell." Jareth said.

"I'll talk to you however I want. I don't care if I have to go back to the cell as long as you're not there." Sarah said coolly.

Jareth grabbed her arm and yanked her against him. Sarah gasped before he crushed his mouth down on hers. Before she could register what was happening, Jareth pushed her away from him and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sarah just stood there staring at the door.

_Yup, that was chapter 3… so… anyway. Please leave reviews, even critical ones. I would like to know if this sucks completely or just a little.:-) Thanks, much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 4

Anna was trying to find a way into the Labyrinth, but there weren't doors anywhere. She saw a weird looking creature spraying bugs. Anna decided to ask him for help.

"Excuse me," Anna said to the creature.

Hoggle turned around and looked at Anna and said "What?"

"I was wondering, do you know the way into the Labyrinth?" Anna asked.

"Maybe," Hoggle said and went back to spraying fairies.

"What are those?" Anna asked.

"They're fairies, but don' get too close they bite." He warned her.

"How do you get into the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle pointed over to a large door. "You gets in over there."

"That wasn't there a few seconds ago," Anna said thoughtfully. "Oh well. Thanks… What's you name?"

"It's Hoggle." He replied.

"Thanks Hoggle. Do you want to come with me? I have to rescue my brother, my friend and her brother."

"You wished away that many people?" Hoggle asked.

"No! I only wished away two, and accidentally. The Goblin King took Sarah because she said she'd help me." Anna said, sounding upset.

"Sarah's your friend?" Hoggle asked, surprised.

"Yes, why, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my friend." Hoggle said. "Jareth has her? That's not good. I'm comin' with you to rescue her."

"You are? That's great! Thanks Hoggle!" Anna said happily.

"Well let's go, you's only got thirteen hours to reach the center." Hoggle said.

"Actually, I've already lost and hour. We've only twelve hours left. Well come on then, let's go." Anna said.

So they set out into the Labyrinth. Anna looked both ways. "They both look the same. Which way should we go?"

"Right," Hoggle said.

So together they went right. They kept walking down the long path, but they never came to any turns. "Maybe we went the wrong way." Anna said.

"No, there's one right around here," Hoggle replied.

Then he started feeling the wall. "What are you doing Hoggle?"

"Lookin' for the way in. Ah, here it is!" Hoggle said, triumphantly.

"Hoggle, that's just a wall." Anna said.

Hoggle just walked through and motioned Anna to follow him. Anna walked hesitantly toward the wall. She felt out in front of her, but there was nothing there. "Wow! This isn't a wall at all!" Anna said excitedly. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah didn't know what to do. She couldn't think. Why had he done that? She needed to escape, to help rescue Toby and Dylan.

Sarah went over to the windows and stepped outside. She looked down, and then sighed. The drop was far too long. She went back in the room and looked around. Then she had an idea.

Sarah walked over to the vanity and sat down. She looked in the mirror and said "Hoggle, I need you."

Hoggle appeared in the mirror. "Sarah? Is it you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm stuck at the castle. Hoggle, can you help Anna get to the castle?" Sarah asked.

"I'm already with her." Hoggle replied.

"Really? Oh, thank you Hoggle! Help her find her way to the Goblin City." Sarah said.

Hoggle wasn't looking at Sarah anymore, though; he was staring over her shoulder. Sarah watched as Hoggle disappeared from the mirror. "Oh great. What do you want now?" Sarah asked turning around in the chair.

Jareth stood there staring at Sarah. "It seems I'll have to remove all mirrors from your rooms." He said.

"Fine, whatever, go way."

"I'm taking you to the throne room." Jareth said.

"Really?" Sarah asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Come, you're not allowed in this room anymore, or any room with a mirror."

"Ok, I don't care let's go." Sarah said anxiously.

Jareth walked up to her and Sarah backed away a step. Jareth smirked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't trust you." Sarah said looking at him warily.

"Ok then," Jareth said then drew a crystal in the palm of his hand. Sarah stared at it. Jareth lifted his arm and threw the crystal at Sarah. She gasped, shut her eyes tight, and then disappeared.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was in the throne room. Someone taped her on the shoulder and she jumped and spun around to face Jareth, who was smirking at her, as usual.

"You could have warned me." Sarah said angrily.

"I could have." Jareth agreed.

Sarah looked around and saw Toby playing with goblins. She went over to him and sat down. "Hey Tobe."

"Hi Sarah! Is it time to go yet?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Sorry Toby, we still have a few hours to go." Sarah replied.

"That's if the girl makes it through on time." Jareth said.

"Could you stay out of this?" Sarah said loudly.

"Sarah, don't defy me. You remember what happened last time." Jareth said.

"How could I forget, you arrogant son of a—"

"Now, now, Sarah, not in front of the children." Jareth said, smiling.

Sarah glared at him, before turning her attention back to Toby. "Are you hungry Toby?" she asked him.

"Yes, do you have food?" Toby asked.

Sarah looked back at Jareth. "Well, do you have any food for Toby?"

"Yes, come this way."

Sarah and Toby got up. Sarah looked over to the corner and saw Dylan. She walked over to him and held out her hand. "Come on Dylan, let's get food." Dylan took her hand and they followed Jareth to the dining room.

Sarah gazed around. There was a long table, large enough to fit a hundred people. Jareth beckoned them to sit down. They all took their seats at one end of the huge table. Suddenly an assortment of food appeared on the table. Dylan and Toby looked at Sarah. She nodded to tell them they could eat.

Jareth tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "What?" she asked, facing him.

He offered a peach. Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Oh no. There's no way I'm falling for that again."

Jareth just smiled and the peach disappeared. "I have to go check on your friend now."

Sarah looked suddenly worried. "Don't hurt her or any of my friends." She pleaded.

Jareth lifted an eyebrow and then disappeared.

"You better not do anything to them." Sarah muttered to the air.

_So how was chapter 4? Please review! Thanks:-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did… oh well, guess they don't always come true.

Chapter 5

Anna and Hoggle had gotten to the Oubliette. Anna decided to take a break while there. Hoggle didn't like this idea.

"Couldn't we have stopped somewhere with more light?" He asked annoyed.

"No," Anna replied. "But I guess we should get moving now if we want to rescue everyone."

"Good." Hoggle got up and felt around for the door. He put it against the wall and opened it. It led to outside.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Anna asked.

"Most Oubliettes got a way out." Hoggle said.

"Well, let's go then."

They got outside and found themselves on the path with the False Alarms.

"Go back!"

"This is the wrong way!"

"What are they Hoggle?" Anna asked unsure if they should listen to them.

"They're just False Alarms." Hoggle replied. "We should get going this is where Jareth showed up when I was with Sarah."

No sooner then he had said that, a crystal went rolling by down the path.

"Uh oh," Anna said nervously.

They followed the crystals path to where it leapt into the palm of the Goblin King, who was leaning against a wall.

"Hello Hogwart. Are you once again helping someone through the Labyrinth?" Jareth asked already knowing the answer.

"Is Dylan ok?" Anna asked before Hoggle had to answer.

"He is fine for the time being."

"And what about Sarah and Toby? Are they alright?" She asked.

"They are currently in the dining room, where your brother and Sarah's are eating." Jareth replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah sat at the long table watching over Toby and Dylan. She wondered if her friends were alright. She wished she had a mirror to check on them. As soon as that thought entered her mind, a crystal appeared in her hand.

Sarah looked down in shock at the crystal. It looked the same as Jareth's crystal, but had a faint blueish glow to it. Sarah wondered how she had gotten it, but looked in to it hopefully. She saw Anna and Hoggle in the Oubliette.

Sarah watched as they left the Oubliette and followed the crystal to Jareth. Sarah watched on fearfully. She knew what came next. She immediately wished she was with them to help escape the Cleaners. As soon as she made the wish the crystal popped like a bubble on her hand and she was transported to Anna and Hoggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How are you liking my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked slyly.

"It sucks." Anna replied annoyed.

Jareth laughed; again this was an exact opposite of what Sarah would say. "Well, you wished away someone, or in this case, someones, did you think I would just give them back?" Jareth asked her.

"But this isn't fair. I didn't mean it." Anna said pouting.

"No, it isn't, but like Sarah you have a lesson to learn, so I will take away some time and give you another challenge." Jareth told her, once again smirking.

"What! Take away time? I'm already behind!" Anna cried.

"Better get going then, the Cleaners don't slow down or wait for you to get out of their way." Jareth said and then disappeared.

"The Cleaners?" Anna asked puzzled, "What are those?"

Hoggle yelled "run!" once they saw the large machine driven by goblins.

Hoggle and Anna took off as fast as they could, but the Cleaners were catching up with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah appeared in front of the weak spot in the wall where she and Hoggle had escaped the Cleaners. Now it had been fixed and wasn't much of a weak spot. Sarah groaned out loud. "Now what?" She asked herself.

Without thinking she held her palm out and wished a crystal there. She threw it at the wall and the wall collapsed. As soon as she had done that she saw Anna and Hoggle coming in the distant. As soon as they reached Sarah, Anna hugged her in surprise. Sarah just grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the path of the Cleaner.

"Hi guys," Sarah said, out of breath.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Hoggle asked uncertainly.

"I don't have time to explain, I have to get back to the castle before Jareth finds out." Sarah said quickly. Once again she made a crystal appear in her palm and then disappeared.

Hoggle and Anna were left staring at the air where Sarah had been seconds before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah appeared back in the dining room. She looked around, but Toby and Dylan were no longer there. They were replaced by an angry looking Goblin King.

Sarah's eyes widened and she backed away from him. Jareth was in front of her before she could blink. She let out a squeak of pain when he gripped her arm.

"How did you get into the Labyrinth?" Jareth demanded angrily.

Sarah just stared at him nervously. Jareth shook her roughly and yelled "how!" once more.

Sarah shook her head and quickly said "I don't know. I just wished to check on them and then there was a crystal and then I was with them and then I was back again."

"How long have you had control of Crystal magic?"

"I don't know!" Sarah cried and tried to pull her arm away, but Jareth kept his grip firm.

"This is impossible. A mortal should not be able to control the crystals." Jareth ranted on.

"You're hurting me," Sarah said, not as strong as she had hopped.

Jareth let go of her arm and she stumbled away from him. She gazed at him fearfully and said "I'm sorry; I didn't know I wasn't supposed to, it just happened. I was just worried about my friends."

Jareth looked away, no longer able to look into her hurt eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I over reacted." Jareth looked back at her. "I am sorry," he repeated.

Sarah just nodded her head.

"I'll take you back to your room." Jareth said.

"But what about the mirrors?" Sarah asked.

"I had the removed." Jareth replied back to hisnormal, arrogent self.

Sarah just sighed and said, "I thought so."

_The end of Chapter 5. Great, so… questions, comments? OK please review! Thanks to people who have:-)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.:-( Such a pity.

Chapter 6

Anna and Hoggle tried not to waste time figuring out what had happened with Sarah. If they didn't get to the castle in time, they never would. Anna wasn't sure what would happen to Sarah if she lost, but she knew what would happen to their brother's.

"Hoggle, where do we go now?" Anna asked.

"We lost too much time." Hoggle muttered to himself.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We lost too much time," Hoggle repeated louder.

"Isn't there a short cut?" Anna asked.

"There's one, but ya won't like it." Hoggle said.

"Why not?"

"The only short cut is through the Bog of Eternal Stench." Hoggle replied.

"The what?" Anna asked.

"It's a bog that smells terrible." Hoggle replied.

"How bad can it be?" Anna asked.

"Very bad. If you put even one toe in the Bog, you'll stink forever." Hoggle said.

"Well, it's a risk we have to take. We need to get the castle soon." Anna said.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hoggle said.

"How do we get there?" asked Anna.

"This way." He replied.

Hoggle led her through the hedge maze tothe forest. Hoggle warned Anna to be quiet so they didn't attract any Fireies. They came up to a stone wall with a gap in it, big enough for them to fit through.

Hoggle motioned for Anna to follow him.

"We're going in there?" Anna asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Hoggle replied.

They both slid through the opening. When they came out on the other side, Anna almost gagged.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. "What is that?"

"I told you it was horrible." Hoggle said. "It's best just to get through here as fast as you can."

"Let's go then."

They walked as fast as they could and as carefully as they could. They finally reached the bridge to cross over, which had been fixed since Sarah had first come to the Labyrinth.

"Halt!" a voice called out.

"It's me," Hoggle said annoyed.

"Sir Hoggle! What are you doing here?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Rescuing Sarah," Hoggle replied.

"Lady Sarah is in danger?" he asked.

Anna laughed at the way he spoke. Sir Didymus looked over at her and said, "Who is this fair maiden?" This made Anna laugh louder.

"This is Sarah's friend. She wished away her brother and Sarah's brother. I'm helping her reach the castle." Hoggle said.

"A quest! Ludo and I shall accompany you to rescue Lady Sarah." Didymus said grandly.

"You will?" Anna asked.

"Of course."

"Who is Ludo?"

"He's another friend of Sarah's." Hoggle told her.

Hoggle and Anna waited while Didymus went to get Ludo.

Anna gasped when she saw Ludo. He was huge and looked frightening.

"Sawah's fwiend?" Ludo asked.

Anna sighed in relief to know he wasn't as mean as he looked. "Yes, Ludo, I'm Sarah's friend. We have to save her, so let's go."

Together they all set off for the Goblin City.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah sat on the bed in her room. She was afraid to use the crystals again. She didn't know how it had happened and then he had gotten angry with her. If he hadn't taken the mirror away, she wouldn't have used the crystal, she thought angrily. Really it was his fault.

She started pacing around the room. She wondered if Anna and Hoggle were close to the Goblin City yet. She hoped so. If they didn't make it…

Sarah didn't want to think about it. "One peek wouldn't hurt, would it?" she said to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth was getting a headache from the Goblins. They were louder now that Toby was here. The other child didn't say anything at all. Toby seemed to enjoy playing with the goblins. It distracted them all so none of them would bother him.Jareth decided now was a good time to check up on Sarah.

He summoned a crystal and looked into it. He saw Sarah pacing around the room and grinned. He heard her talking to herself and watched her summon her own crystal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah gazed into her crystal and saw her friends. They were still in the forest. Sarah's heart dropped. They only had two hours left. They wouldn't make it here in time.

Sarah knew what she would do if they didn't make it in time. She just hoped she wouldn't have to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth watched Sarah's face fall as she realized her friends weren't near the castle yet. _His plan was working_, he thought as an evil grin formed across his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anna, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo finally made it to the end of the forest. Anna looked around what looked like a huge junk yard. Hoggle just kept leading the way toward a large wall.

When they reached the wall there were two big doors. "How do we get in?" Anna asked.

"We got to get by the machine." Hoggle said.

"What machine?" Anna asked.

All of the sudden, there was a large metal giant coming toward them. Anna screamed and backed up, tripping over her own feet and falling. Sir Didymus helped her to her feet.

The machine didn't get to far in its attack, because Hoggle had jumped in and thrown out the goblin controlling it.

"How did you know what was in there?" Anna asked, eyes widened in surprise.

"I found out when Sarah was here." Hoggle replied, out of breath.

Anna looked down at her watch and gasped. "We only have ten minutes!" she yelled.

_So that's the end of the lovely chapter 6. Please leave reviews! Thanks ever so much for your input_ **KHSsSoccerGurl**_ and_ **dark-spirit.**_ You two rock. :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly never will.

_I'm posting Chapter 6 and 7 today. Tomorrow, being Friday, means my little brother will take hold of the computer, (I'm tempted to wish him away, but I know better). I go to my dad's house on weekends, my dad being strange, doesn't have a computer, so I won't be able to post until Saturday. Ok enough talk from my end here's chapter 7._

Chapter 7 (as previously stated above)

Jareth ordered his goblins to go stop Anna from getting to the castle. He knew they wouldn't make it on time, but just in case. Jareth was watching the battle start from the window in the throne room as Sarah transported herself there.

She ran to the window, the goblins, Jareth and even Toby and Dylan. Sarah watched in horror as her friends and goblins ran around in chaos. She knew that time was just about up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anna, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo were going as fast they could to the castle. Before they could get further, all Hell broke loose.

The Goblin Army was attacking. Anna didn't have time to stay and fight.

"Go save Sarah!" Hoggle yelled.

"Yes," Sir Didymus agreed. "We will hold them off."

Anna just nodded before turning and running towards the castle. A few times a goblin would attack her, but she simply kicked them and they left her alone. They weren't too bright.

She reached the castle doors and was about to open the door when she was suddenly transported back home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth and Sarah were both looking at the battle. Sarah watched as Anna progressed toward the castle. "Maybe there's a chance," she said suddenly.

Jareth turned his attention away from the battle and looked at Sarah. She glared back at him, but he could tell she was nervous. Her eyes kept darting back to Anna.

"Time's up" Jareth said triumphantly.

Sarah's eyes watched in shock as Anna disappeared. "No!" Sarah screamed and fell to the floor.

Jareth watched in shock as she crumbled to the ground. He had always thought of Sarah as strong and stubborn, not someone who would break down into tears. He held out a hand to help her up, but she pushed it away.

"Why? Why couldn't you have just left us alone?" Sarah sobbed.

Jareth didn't say anything, he just watched as Toby and Dylan went over to Sarah's side. Toby helped Sarah up and she smiled weaklyat him. "Are you ok Sarah? It's not that bad here Sarah, I'm sure I wouldn't mind being a goblin." He told her.

Sarah shook her head at him. "No Toby, you won't have to become a goblin. I will take your place."

"Sarah, you're going to stay here? You would do that for your brother?" Jareth asked.

"Obviously! You knew that! You knew that from the start, which is why we're going through all of this!" Sarah yelled at him.

"I'll send them back to their homes then." Jareth said.

"No! I'll do it, I want to say goodbye." Sarah said, stubbornly.

That wasthe Sarah he knew and understood. He just nodded his head and flicked his hand telling her it was ok for her to go.

Sarah told Dylan and Toby to hold hands and for Toby to take her hand. In her free hand she conjured a crystal and transported them home.

Jareth sighed. His plan had worked, but he felt guilty, something he wouldn't have felt for anyone else.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anna was crying on Sarah's bed when they appeared back in the room.

"Anna!" Dylan cried and launched himself at her.

"Dylan! You're alright!" Anna exclaimed. "Sarah, how did you get here? How come you guys aren't goblins?" she asked, confused.

"I traded places with them; it was what he wanted in the first place." Sarah said, sounding defeated. "I've just come to say goodbye."

"You mean Jareth's gonna turn you into a goblin?" Anna asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"No, at least, I don't think so. I'm staying Underground forever." Sarah said.

"It's only forever Sarah, that's not long at all," Toby said, trying to cheer her up.

Sarah smiled slightly. "It's longer than you think, Tobe."

Sarah looked at all of them and smiled. "I'll just say goodbye now. I'll miss you guys, especially you, Toby." Sarah said hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Anna said, tears falling down her face.

"It's ok. You tried you best, but you're not me," Sarah said, smirking.

Anna's lips curved into a smile also.

Sarah formed another crystal in her hand. "Bye guys," she said one last time, and disappeared.

Sarah reappeared before Jareth. "I'll take you to your room now." Jareth said.

Sarah didn't respond, she just stared at the floor. "Come," he said.

This time she followed, without him dragging her along. When they finally reached her door, she went in and closed the door before in his face beforehe could say anything.

Jareth simply appeared in the room, right in front of her.

"Sarah, be cautious, I'm your king now so you must obey me. I've been generous up until now." Jareth warned.

"Oh, don't start with that crap again. You're not being generous, you're being a pain in the ass, _Your Majesty_," Sarah said, putting an emphasis on his title.

Jareth's temper flared. Once more he pulled her against him. She lifted her face to gaze defiantly into his eyes. Both looked into a temper that matched their own. Jareth kissed her again, as if to punish her.

Sarah had too many thoughts currently buzzing around her head. She almost had to work to convince herself she hated him. That thought cleared her mind instantly, though.Then an idea formed in her head quickly. She surprised Jareth by kissing him back, while forming a crystal in her hand. She threw it in the air and quickly jumped away from Jareth.

They crystal became water and poured over his head. Sarah burst into laughter. Jareth looked at her angrily, then dried himself with his own crystal. He looked back at Sarah, who was still laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he formed another crystal and threw it at her.

Sarah stopped laughing once she was soaked. She frowned and said, "No fair! You copied."

Jareth grinned impishly and then disappeared. It looked as if things weren't going to be boring in the Underground anymore.

_Tra, la, la. The end of chapter, what is it, 7 already? Wow, I'm going faster then I thought I would. Hope I can keep it up for you guys.Don't worry_ **dark-spirit**_, I'll get to an explanation in one of the chapeter soon. Please review:-)_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back… I know, that was creepy. Sorry, without further adieu-Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here…

Anna was more then a little nervous about what had happened to Sarah. She didn't understand why, though she had lost, Toby and Dylan were fine, but Sarah, who had nothing to do with what she had wished for, was still at the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Toby and Dylan were absolutely fine. Toby was excited about what had happened, while Dylan was a lot quieter than usual. Neither had asked about Sarah yet. Anna had to admit she was happy neither had asked, she didn't know the answer.

As soon as that thought was out of her head, Toby asked.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Toby, I think she's still with the Goblin King." Anna replied.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I don't know Toby. I wish I did." After she said that, someone appeared in the mirror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah was bored. She couldn't sleep and there was nothing in her room. She desperately wanted to read a book. Since she had no other options, she decided to risk getting caught, and formed a crystal.

Sarah had just wanted to check up on her friends, but since they were awake she decided to talk to them.

Anna looked over at Sarah just as she was going to call Anna's name. Surprise ran across Anna's face, which turned into happiness.

"You're ok!" Anna yelled excitedly.

"Yell any louder, and my ear drums won't be." Sarah said.

"Are you coming home?" Anna asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just bored and wanted to talk." Sarah said.

"So, I take it you're not getting turned into a goblin?" asked Anna.

"Not yet, at least."

"So you've been there for like two hours and you're already bored?" Anna asked smirking.

"It was longer than two hours. It's been like fourteen! Yes, I'm dieing of boredom." Sarah said exaggeratingly. "I would kill for a book."

Anna just laughed at her friend. "How are you talking to us?" she asked suddenly.

Sarah sighed and replied, "I really don't know. I formed my own crystal."

Anna gaped at her in shock. "You formed your own crystal? That is so cool. Can I do it?"

"I don't know. This brings me to one of the things I wanted to tell you."

Anna leaned forward to show she was listening. "Yes?"

"Well, if you ever need to talk to me, you can send a message to Hoggle. All you have to do is say 'Hoggle, I need you,' and he'll appear in the mirror. He can send the message on to me."

"That's cool. How did you learn to do all this?"

"In the Labyrinth, last time," Sarah explained.

"Wow, I wish—"

"Don't say that! Anna have you not learned anything?" Sarah demanded.

"Sorry Sarah." Anna apologized as she would to her mother.

Sarah just laughed. "I'm only joking. Keep wishing; just don't say a wish out loud unless you truly mean it. Think before you talk."

"Ok. So where's the Goblin King?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, as he won't let me leave the room." Sarah muttered angrily.

"Why don't you just use a crystal?"

"I hate to admit it but, I'm nervous about getting caught. I don't want to turn into a goblin." Sarah said.

"Is he treating you awful?" Anna asked.

"Not really, just annoying." Sarah replied.

"How?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you some other time" Sarah said. She didn't want to admit she had kissed Jareth. She didn't even want to admit to herself that it hadn't been that bad.

Anna pouted a little. "You're keeping secrets from me."

Sarah shook her head and said, "No, I'm not telling you now."

Anna smiled and said, "Fine, but you will tell me."

"Eventually. I better get going now. I don't want to get caught. Bye, I'll talk to you soon. Tell Toby I love him"

"Alright," Anna replied.

"Bye." Sarah waved before sending the crystal away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth wanted to find out why Sarah had control of crystals. It was rare for a Fae to have crystal magic. It was unheard of for a mortal.

He promised himself he'd get to the bottom of the mystery. He called upon Celebriän. Celebriän was a ruler of all the Kingdoms of the Underground.She was the most powerful being and knew the answers to almost every question.

When you asked Celebriän a question, she didn't answer out loud; you would know it in your mind.

Jareth called on her and she came. "How does Sarah have crystal magic?" he asked.

Not long after he had asked, had the answer came to his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Someone knocked on Sarah's door the next morning. Sarah reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed a robe that had been placed on a chair next to her bed. Before she could open the door, Jareth barged in.

"You could have waited, you know." Sarah said angrily.

"I know."

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"You to come to breakfast." Jareth replied.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"Eight."

Sarah groaned. "Are you kidding me? It's a weekend and you're waking me up at eight for breakfast."

"Yes. Here's your clothing for today." Jareth said and put a dress on the chair where the robe had been.

Sarah nodded and then looked at Jareth expectantly.

Jareth just grinned back at her.

"Well, I'm not getting dressed with you staring at me." Sarah said.

With that Jareth disappeared. Sarah took the clothes with her and went into the bathroom. As she got ready, she wondered what she would be doing that day and why Jareth wanted her to have breakfast with him.

_Sorry this took longer than I thought. I was hoping to have it posted Saturday, but then I got lazy and went to bed. On Sunday I had homework. So I am posting today. Hope you like it. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I may not update tomorrow as I have to stay after schoolto make up a test and then I have voice lessons. I also have to study for 1st semester finals. Ewww.:-( Anyway, I'll get to the point… I'll try to update again Thursday!

You will finally get an explanation for Sarah's crystal magic! Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, etc. etc.

Chapter 9

Sarah examined her self in the mirror after she had gotten dressed. She frowned at the reflection. The dress was the same white one she had worn the day she wished Toby away and had started this whole mess.

"Oh well," Sarah thought to herself. She started to leave the room but realized she didn't know the way to the dining room from her room. She mentally shrugged and formed a crystal in her hand. She used it to transport herself to the dining room.

Sarah appeared right in front of Jareth, who raised one eyebrow when she used the magic. Sarah just looked at him with an innocent expression and shrugged.

"Sit down, Sarah," Jareth said taking his own place at the table.

"Do you think I could pick out my own outfits from now on?" Sarah asked.

"Is something wrong with the one you're wearing?" Jareth questioned.

"No, I just don't want to have to always wear a dress. I usually just wear jeans and a shirt." Sarah explained.

"We will see." Jareth said.

"Fine. Now, why did you want me to have breakfast with you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth made a questioning face and acted like he had no idea what she meant.

"Don't play dumb Jareth; I know there's a reason." Sarah said irritably.

"There is a reason," Jareth admitted. "I have found the reason why you have control of the crystals."

Sarah gazed sharply at him. "Well?" Sarah asked loudly after Jareth said nothing more.

"I called upon Celebriän." Jareth said as if that explained everything.

Sarah stared at him and then motioned for him to continue. "And?" she asked when once again he didn't continue.

"Celebriän is the original ruler of all of the Underground. There are seven kingdoms all together. She created the seven kingdoms and ruled them all. She's now a god of the Underground."

Sarah ran all this through her mind. "What are the seven kingdoms?"

Jareth continued, knowing she would ask that question. "They are Centaur, Elf, Fairy, Mermaid, Pixie, Shadow, and Goblin."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with crystal magic?" Sarah asked confused.

"Celebriän, being the creator of the Underground, knows the answer to all Underground questions." Jareth told her.

"Ok, so what question did you ask her and what answer did she give?"

"I asked her why you had control of the crystals."

"Ok…" Sarah waited a beat. "And?"

"You have control of the crystals because you beat the Labyrinth."

"Why would I get powers for that?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"One of your ancestors was exiled to the Aboveground by Celebriän. She took away the powers of your ancestor and any powers future generations would have. By beating the Labyrinth in order to save your brother, you gained her respect and the right to have your powers back.

"Since you beat the Labyrinth, you have become connected to it. When she gave you powers, itmade sense for you to have crystal magic like the ruler of the Labyrinth, because you are connected to Labyrinth and therefore connected to me."

Sarah didn't say anything for a while. Jareth just watched her to see how she would take this information. There was still one more thing to tell her, but it would have to wait for another time.

"So, I'm only part mortal then?" Sarah asked finally.

"Yes." Jareth replied.

"Ok."

Jareth waited for her to say more. When she didn't, he stood up. Sarah also gotup. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some duties to attend to." Jareth said.

"Oh, is there something I can do, instead of sitting in my room all day?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Read," Sarah said.

"The castle has a large library. You can transport yourself there." And with that, Jareth disappeared.

Sarah sighed, then conjured a crystal and transported herself to the library. When she looked around she gasped in happiness. The library was huge. She went over to a shelf and noticed the books weren't in any kind of order.

Sarah sighed. "Figures," she said to herself. "I have nothing better to do, might as well sort the books." And with that, she got to work.

_Sorry it is shorter than usual. I'll try to make a bigger one on Thursday. Hope you were satisfied with the explanation of Sarah's crystal magic. Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_This will probably be the only entry until Sunday- I'll be at my dad's again. Sorry :-(_

Disclaimer- Don't own!

Chapter 10

Sarah sat on the floor of the Library. She had spent all day sorting books. She only got a quarter of the way through. When she was getting tiredshe took a few books and went back to her room.

Sarah sat on her bed and spread the books in front of her. She chose one randomly. "History of the Labyrinth." Sarah read out loud. "Sounds interesting." She opened the book and began reading and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth came to her room to find her from dinner. When no one answered the door he simply walked in. He saw her on the bed sleeping with the books scattered around her. He walked over to the bed and was able to look at her closely without her snapping something sarcastic at him. She really was beautiful.

He loved her and had loved her since he had first seen her the night she said his name. He had immediately wanted her to be his queen. When she had asked him to take away her brother, he did it, hoping she would thank him. Instead she had wanted Toby back and said that he had not been generous.

He was upset that she said that, and upset that she hadn't understood what he had offered her. Mostly, he was upset that she had beaten the Labyrinth, because then she had been free to go.

He also knew that he wouldn't love her the way he did if she had given up. Jareth loved the person she was, though she was stubborn and argumentative, she would always do what she knew was right in the end. Many who wished children away gave up before even trying the Labyrinth and none would trade places with the children if they lost.

Sarah started to stir. Jareth didn't want to be caught staring at her, so he decided to wake her up before she woke herself up. With mischief gleaming in his eyes, he once again dumped a crystal on her that exploded in water.

Sarah screamed and jumped up. She glared at him and contemplated kicking him, really hard. Instead, she calmly dried herself off, and gazed coolly at him. "Don't you think that one is getting old?"

"No." Jareth replied grinning at her. The castle defiantly wasn't as boring with Sarah to torture.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"To tell you to come to dinner."

"First of all, you don't tell me to come to dinner, you ask me. And second, why didn't you just push me to wake me up?" Sarah asked still trying to wake up completely.

"You're my guest and if I tell you to come to dinner, you must. Pouring water over your head is so much more interesting. It's your own fault for doing it to me first."

"Well aren't we acting mature this evening?" Sarah asked sweetly.

Jareth just kept smirking. He knew he was one point up on the scoreboard they both kept in their head.

"What were you reading?" Jareth asked, moving to a new subject.

"History of the Labyrinth." Sarah replied. Jareth looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? If I have to live here now I might as well know its history."

"You could have asked, nothing is as dull as that book."

"I found it interesting" Sarah said just to be contradicting, though she actually had found it interesting.

Jareth grabbed her arm and transported them to the dining room. "You really have to stop doing that." Sarah said.

Jareth didn't reply, he just sat down at the table.

They ate in silence, and Sarah found it rather awkward. She didn't know what to say to him when they weren't arguing. When dinner was over she sighed in relief.

Jareth on the other hand had no problem with the silence. He wanted Sarah to stay with him. He wasn't used to having anyone besides the goblins at the castle.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Jareth offered.

Sarah was about to decline the offer when she thought of that boring room with nothing to do. "Ok," she accepted.

They walked in the garden and Sarah gazed around. The flowers were different Underground. They were nothing like ones aboveground; she had never seen anything like them at all. They came in all different colors and sizes and were more beautiful than ones aboveground.

"So how do you like the gardens?" Jareth asked breaking the silence.

"They're beautiful. Who takes care of them?" Sarah asked.

"Hoggle," Jareth replied. "That's why he sprays the fairies. They come from Ilaia to take Labyrinth flowers. They can get vicious."

"I know," Sarah replied remembering when one had bitten her. "Is Ilaia the Fairy kingdom then?"

"Yes."

"Do all the kingdoms get along?"

"Mostly, except the Shadow kingdom. They used to be peaceful, but since Valalith took over the throne he has kept them from the rest of the Underground. He is constantly trying to cause a war between the kingdoms in hopes of taking over all the Underground."

"Who are the rest of the rulers?"

"My brother, Palan, is the king of the Elves; Ilirra is the Queen of the fairies; my sister, Raleven, is the Pixie queen; Rakan is the Centaur king; and Kalak is the king of the Mermaids."

"So you have a brother and a sister?"

"Yes, though I don't see them often. They all have problems of their own in their kingdoms." Jareth said.

"Oh, I guess I'm going to know how that feels. Ever since the first time I came here, I couldn't stand to be away from Toby. I miss him to much. Now I live in a completely different world." Tears sprang to her eyes as Sarah said this. She blinked them back and refused to cry.

Jareth saw the sad look in her eyes and felt guilty. "I'm sorry you have to stay here."

Sarah looked back at him and felt sorry for him. He was forced to live in a dank castle with goblins everywhere and no one to talk to. It must have been horrible, no wonder he hadn't wanted her to leave the Labyrinth.

"It's not really your fault. It's mine. I started this three years ago. I wished my brother away, and read the book to him all the time. If I had warned them not to ever read the words none of this would have happened. I deserve to be the one stuck here, not them."

Jareth stared at her for a few moments. "You have changed a lot Sarah"

"I know. It's mostly because of the Labyrinth."

Jareth thought about how she had changed. He realized that he loved her even more. He wanted to convince her to want to stay. "If you wanted you could spend the day with your friends tomorrow." Jareth offered.

Sarah's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Sarah was so happy that before she could think of what she was doing she kissed him. When she stepped back she realized what she had done.

Jareth looked just as shocked as she did. Sarah looked at his face and thought the expression was very interesting. He looked like he had been over the head, hard. She almost laughed but instead kissed him again.

Sarah stepped back once more and couldn't believe that she had kissed him again, and had liked it. She wanted time to think. How could she like kissing him? That was bad wasn't it?

Sarah turned on heel and ran back to the castle, leaving Jareth staring after her, very confused.

_So, was that horrible? I'm not really sure about it. Leavereviews so I can fix it if it sucks. Thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello. I am late in posting, I meant to post it this morning, but I went to see The Producers, so shoot me. Oh well, here I am and here you go._

Disclaimer: Don't own it, can't own it, trying to get over it.

Chapter 11

Sarah ran to her room and locked the door. She knew that if Jareth wanted to come in, he could, but she hoped he wouldn't. She didn't know what to do. She was supposed to hate the Goblin King.

Jareth had taken her brother, twice, and her friend's brother. _But he was only doing what was asked_, a little voice in Sarah's head told her. "Yes, but that doesn't matter, he still did it. The first time it was my fault, but he shouldn't have done it again." Sarah argued with herself.

S_till, everything is your fault, you started this._ "Yeah, but I didn't mean to." _The point is you started this mess, it's not his fault, he didn't ask for the children to be wished away, he was doing his job. _

"Ok fine, everything's my fault, I get it." Sarah yelled at herself. _Now what am I going to do about it? Do I like Jareth or hate him?_

Sarah sat on the bed and created a crystal. She looked into it and saw Anna reading a magazine. "Anna," Sarah said out loud.

"Sarah?" Anna asked.

"Who else would be talking to you through a mirror?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"No one," Anna replied smiling at her friend. "So how are things down there?"

"They're all right I suppose. I'm just confused." Sarah admitted.

"Confused? About what?" Anna asked.

"Everything. I hate him, it's his fault I'm here."

"Technically, it's my fault," Anna pointed out.

"Actually, it's my fault."

"Well, now that that's sorted out, what are you confused about?"

"Him," Sarah replied.

"What about him," Anna asked, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"I kissed him," Sarah whispered.

"Hmm," was all Anna said.

"That's it? Can't you give me anything else?" Sarah demanded.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations or what were you thinking?" Anna said.

"I'm not sure," Sarah said. "That's why I'm so confused. I should hate him for everything that's happened; I can't even talk to you in person anymore, but…"

"But… But you like him anyway, right?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure." Sarah sighed.

"Well, why shouldn't you like him?"

"He took my brother."

"After you asked."

"He took your brother."

"After I asked."

"He kept me here."

"After you made the deal."

"I wouldn't have had to make it if—"

"If I hadn't wished them away." Anna said.

"No, if he had left us alone."

"Life isn't fair."

"No it's not, but that's the way it is." Sarahsighed, and then smiled a little. "I'm glad you learned that. I had to learn it too."

"Is life down there really so bad?"

"No, it's just boring." Sarah replied.

"Unless you're arguing or doing something else with a certain Goblin King," Anna said slyly.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're human. I wouldn't mind kissing the Goblin King." Anna said.

"It's not that, it's the principle of kissing him. He's supposed to be the bad guy."

"So, who says you have to fall for the good guy?"

Sarah didn't reply, she just stared at her friend.

"Anyway, who says he's really the bad guy? He was doing what we asked."

"I can't believe you're saying this. Don't you hate him?"

"I don't really know him. I've only talked to him a few times." Anna said reasonably.

"I don't know." Sarah said exasperated. "What would you do?"

"Me? If I liked kissing him, and I liked him, then I'd be happy."

"That's kind of hard in my position. You're not stuck in a different world."

"True, but you might as well make the best of it."

"It's just hard. I miss my family." Sarah said sadly.

"Speaking of your family, I've been telling your parents you're staying at my house for a few days, but soon they'll want to talk to you. You can't tell them you're living in a different world because you're friend made a wish, then lost a game, and then you made a deal to stay with the Goblin King forever."

"I know, I'llcome up with something. I just need to sleep on everything." Sarah said.

"Alright, then I'll talk to you soon." Anna said.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye." Anna said. "Oh, and Sarah just keep in mind, no body's judging you for liking the bad guy."

"Thanks Anna, but I'm judging myself." Sarah said, then she made the crystal disappear.

She had a lot of thinking to do. It was going to be a long night.

_Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy inside. Anyway, keep them coming so I know what you think! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello peoples. It is a lovely day. I did not post yesterday so I am terribly sorry. Moving on, here is your next chapter._

Disclaimer: Hello. National Cheese Day is on Friday. Eat cheese. I don't own this, but you knew that.

Chapter 12

Sarah awoke the next dayand pushed all thoughts of what had happened between her and Jareth to the back of her mind. Today she was going to see her friends.

She quickly got up and dressed. As soon as she was ready she went down to breakfast. Jareth was already there. Sarah walked to her seat and sat down.

"Good morning." Sarah said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sarah." Jareth wondered if she was as confused as he was about what had happened, but didn't want to bring it up in case she got mad.

"When do I get to go see my friends?" Sarah asked.

"As soon as you wish." Jareth replied.

"Ok, I'll go after breakfast. What are you doing today?"

"I have work to do." Jareth stated.

"Oh." Sarah said realizing he wasn't going to elaborate.

They finished the meal in an awkward silence. When they were done Sarah stood up. As soon as she stood, Jareth stood. Sarah laughed out loud, and Jareth looked over at her, raising a brow.

"Sorry, that was justso royal-y." Sarah laughed.

"Royal-y? What is that supposed to mean?" Jareth questioned.

"You know, how I got up and then you immediately stood as well. Nobody aboveground does that anymore." Sarah explained. "It was just strange to see outside of a movie screen."

"Right. Well I have to go now, you can transport yourself to your friends. Just summon a crystal and wish to be with your friends." And with that he disappeared.

Sarah sighed and then formed a crystal in her palm. She looked into it and thought of her friends. Soon she was at the front gate of the Labyrinth. She saw Hoggle spraying fairies.

"Hi Hoggle!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Hoggle asked.

"I kind of live here now." Sarah told him.

"You live here, why?"

"Anna didn't win, and I couldn't let my brother be turned into a goblin. I traded places with him."

"You did? Where do you live?"

"In the castle." Sarah said.

"In the castle? Are you his servant or something?"

"No." Sarah said. "I guess I am more like a guest, at least that's the way I'm treated."

"That's strange."

"I suppose it is strange." Sarah said. "I did expect to be turned into a goblin or made a slave or something, but instead I do whatever I want, except go home."

"Jareth let you come here today?" Hoggle asked, worried that he would get angry.

"Yes. I've been bored at the castle."

"Well I'm working on the gardens today."

"I'll help you." Sarah said. "Especially with the fairies."

Hoggle smiled, remembering when the fairy had bitten her. "Ok, but I don't have an extra sprayer."

"I'll make one." Sarah said. She summoned another crystal and formed a sprayer.

Together they worked all day. When the sun started to set, Sarah decided to walk in the Labyrinth for a while.

"Where do you live?" Sarah asked Hoggle.

"Next to the Goblin City." Hoggle said.

"Why don't you live in the Goblin City?"

"Because then I'd have to be near the Goblins." Hoggle said

Sarah laughed. "They're not that bad."

"Yes, they are." Hoggle said. Sarah laughed again.

"The Labyrinth isn't as bad now that I don't have to rush through it." Sarah said.

"I guess." Was all Hoggle said.

"I guess if we actually live somewhere, we're more used to it. We take things for granted."

"Yeah." Replied Hoggle.

Together they walked through the Labyrinth, which, to Sarah's surprise, was not hard to get through at all.

"Hoggle, how come the Labyrinth is so easy to get through now?" Sarah asked.

"It's easy to get through if you live in this Kingdom or if you have beaten the Labyrinth already. With you, it's both."

"That's strange."

When they reached the city they walked quietly not wanting to have to talk to any goblins. Soon there were fewer houses and then there weren't any.

"Is your house close?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it's up ahead." Hoggle replied.

Sarah looked up and saw a small hut. It had a small garden, but Sarah had figured that he would have one after looking at the rest of the gardens Hoggle took care of.

"Well, I better go Hoggle, so that I don't miss dinner." Sarah said.

"Ok, bye Sarah."

"Bye Hoggle. I'll talk to you soon." Sarah formed a crystal and with a last wave goodbye, disappeared.

Sarah transported herself to her room. She was so happy to have been able to spend the day with her friend.

Sarah sat on her bed and grabbed a book from the table next to her, soon she was sleeping and forgot all about dinner.

_So, that's your newest chapter. The end. Tell what you think please. New posts might be few this week as I have finals for 1st semester. Sorry. Also I am going to a friend's house from Friday to Sunday. I'll try to post as soon as I get back.:-) Don't forget to eat cheese on Friday!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, I must apologize yet again. I shall not be able to post until Sunday or later due to my being at a friend's house. Don't forget tomorrow is National Cheese Day!_

**Disclaimer:** CHEESE! I absolutely love asiago cheese bagels, they are quiet good. By the way I don't own this. :-(

**Chapter 13** (13 is my lucky number, has been since fourth grade. There's a story that goes with that but I'll save it for another time.)

Jareth had been waiting for Sarah to come to dinner for twenty minutes. When she didn't come, he decided to go find her.

He went to her room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened the door himself and went in. Sarah was asleep on the bed with another history book about the Labyrinth.

Jareth walked over to her and put the book on the table beside her bed.

"Sarah." Jareth said. "Sarah, wake up." When she didn't reply, he shook her awake.

"What?" Sarah mumbled sounding annoyed at being woken.

Jareth grinned and said "Get up."

Sarah sat up and glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"It's dinner."

"Already? I must have slept longer than I thought." Sarah sighed and got out of bed.

"You should really stop reading those books." Jareth told her.

Sarah looked at him questioningly.

"They put me to sleep too."

Sarah laughed. "No. I really do find them interesting; I was just tired after helping Hoggle all day."

"You shouldn't have been working. That's Hoggle's job"

"I wanted to. It's a lot more fun to work with a friend, then to sit around an empty castle with no one to talk to." Sarah said.

"Well if you insist on helping you should get paid."

Sarah gave him a look of surprise. "What kind of pay do you give Hoggle?"

"His house."

"For free?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Well I already live here." Sarah said.

"Well can you think of anything else."

There was something Sarah wanted to learn. "Well, there was something."

"What?" Jareth asked.

"Well, I wanted to learn to do more magic. I can conjure things and transport myself, but I would like to learn more." Sarah said.

"Well, I suppose I could teach you magic. So every chore you do, you'll receive another lesson."

"Alright," Sarah said happily. "I have already started to organize the library. Which, by the way, is not very organized." Sarah said.

"What's wrong with it?" Jareth asked. "Everything's where it should be."

Sarah sighed. "Yes, but nothing is in any kind of order. How's anyone supposed to find anything?"

"Nobody goes in there but me."

"Well, I go in there." Sarah said. "So I'm going to put into a correct order."

"Suit yourself." Jareth said.

"I was also wondering if I could visit my other friends as well. Ludo and Sir Didymus."

"You can, but they also have work."

"Which is what I wanted to ask you about. Since Sir Didymus works in the Bog of Eternal Stench, do you think that we could meet somewhere besides the Bog?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose. It wouldn't be good if you fell into the Bog. I wouldn't be able to let you back in the castle." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Well, we should go to dinner now." Jareth said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah returned to her room at ten and got ready for bed. She sat down on her bed and conjured a crystal. She looked into her old room and saw that Toby was in there.

"Toby." Sarah said to get his attention.

"Sarah?" Toby asked.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm ok. I miss you Sarah."

"I know. I wish I could see be with you in person." Sarah said.

"Me too." Toby replied. "Mom and dad think you're at Anna's house. What are you going to tell them?"

"I have an idea." Sarah paused at the knock on her door. "Hold on Toby, I'll talk to you again in a few minutes, someone's at the door."

Sarah made the crystal disappear and went to answer the door.

"Yes?" Sarah asked when she saw Jareth standing outside her room.

"I heard you make a wish." Jareth said.

Sarah looked confused for a few moments then it clicked. "Oh! Oh yeah, I was talking to Toby."

"I know. I have decided to grant your wish. You may go Aboveground for a few days and explain to your parents where you will be. If you have a plan." Jareth said.

"Really? Yes, I do have a plan." Sarah said excitedly.

"Yes. I will send you in the morning, so you can tell your parents you're getting back from your friends house. They will be suspicious if you show up in the middle of the night."

"Thank you so much." Sarah said and hugged Jareth happily.

Jareth just stood there surprised. Sarah stepped back from him, but was too excited to notice his reaction.

"I have a great plan. I'm going to tell them that I'm going to be a foreign exchange student and I'll be spending the year in…um… France!" Sarah decided. "It's perfect!"

"Alright, well, try to get some sleep." Jareth told her.

"Alright." Sarah said smiling. She turned around and walked back to her bed, when she turned around to say good night to Jareth, she saw he was already gone.

Sarah formed another crystal to tell Toby the news.

_Chapter 13 is complete. Happiness and joy! Please review! Eat cheese tomorrow and if you would like a lovely story about my lucky number 13, then read my profile._


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm a bad person. Sorry I didn't post sooner. My b. So how was you're weekend? Super. OK Enough chatter, let's get to the chapter._

Disclaimer: Blahdee, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 14

The next morning Sarah was packed and ready to go home. Even if it was only a little time, she would still get to see her family and friends.

Sarah went to breakfast happily. Jareth watched her come through the door into the dining room, surprised that she was up this early.

"I suppose you are packed." Jareth asked Sarah.

"Yes." Sarah relied, smiling at him.

"Good, then you can transport yourself to your house after breakfast."

"Ok." Sarah said, still smiling."Why are you letting me go Aboveground?" She askedonce they were eating.

"You made the wish." Jareth said without looking up at her.

"Yes, but I have made other wishes, not all of them have been answered." Sarah said.

Jareth sighed and looked up at her. When he saw that she wasn't going to forget about it, he decided to tell her.

"My sister is coming to the castle today." Jareth said.

"Your sister? That would be Raleven, right?"

"Yes, Raleven, Queen of the Pixie kingdom." Jareth said.

"Oh. So you don't want me to meet your sister?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet. I have to tell her of the reason you are here."

"Is my being here bad?" Sarah asked.

"In a way. You have beaten the Labyrinth, so you are not supposed to have to stay here." Jareth said.

"So, if I wanted, I could go home?" Sarah asked.

"You could, but I would bring you back. The Labyrinth has its rules, which say if a person beats it they are free to go. I have separate rules. You have made a fair trade with me. If you wanted to give me back Toby, then you could go back." Jareth explained.

"Well, you know I won't do that. So what's the problem?"

"Many people believe that if your kingdom has rules, than you should stick to the rules of the kingdom. I believe that the kingdom may have its rules, but the king or queen may have separate ones. There is always a loop hole in the laws though, like your beating it, but still having to stay here."

"That's pretty confusing." Sarah said.

"Yes. Though I made the deal with you, the Labyrinth still wants its way. That is why your magic leans toward the same as my magic, the magic of the Labyrinth.Which meansthe Labyrinth will allow you totransport yourself home, but I could bring you back myself."

"Ok. I think I understand." Sarah said. "So your sister would be one of the people who believe the rules of the kingdom should be followed."

"Correct."

"How long will she be here?"

"Most likely, about a week." Jareth said.

"Ok, so I'll have perfect time to prepare my family and friends for my trip to France." Sarah said.

Jareth looked confused for a second before he remembered her plan of explaining her absence from home. "Alright. Do you wish to go now?" Jareth asked.

"Ok." Sarah replied.

"We'll just go and get your stuff and transport them first." Jareth said.

Together they walked to Sarah's room. She gathered her stuff into a pile and formed a crystal. She focused on where she wanted them to go and then tossed the crystal on to the pile.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you in a week." Sarah said.

"Yes, goodbye Sarah." Jareth replied.

"Oh, could you tell Hoggle where I am going so he doesn't think I ditched him?" Sarah asked.

"I could." Jareth said.

'Thank you again, though I known it's not completely for me, thank you." Sarah said.

"You're welcome." Jareth said.

Sarah formed a crystal, smiled at Jareth, and then disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah appeared on the path in the woods behind her house. She hadn't wanted to appear in the yard in case anyone saw.

She picked up the one bag she had carried with her to make it seem like she had just been at a friend's house for a while. She walked to her house and opened the front door.

Sarah walked into the living room and saw Toby on the couch watching TV.

"Sarah! You're home!" Toby shouted, jumping off the couch and running to her.

"Yup, I'm home." Sarah replied grinning at him.

"Sarah is that you?" Her stepmother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me," Sarah said.

"Well, finally." Karen said coming into the living room.

Sarah went over to her and hugged her. Over the past few years Sarah had started to love her stepmother, and even called her mom.

"I have something to tell you about school." Sarah said.

"You can tell us at dinner that way your father can hear too, he's still at work."

"Ok." Sarah replied. "I'm going to go to my room and rest for a while." Sarah said.

"Alright. I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner."

Sarah went to her room and sat down at her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed Anna's number.

"Hello?"

"Anna?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah is that you?" Anna asked. "Why are you calling me on the phone?"

"Because, I'm back Aboveground for this week. I am at home." Sarah said.

"Really, why?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story. Why don't we go out tomorrow to see a movie. I'll explain everything then."

"Alright Sarah, but you know, I, unlike you, have homework to do before the holiday break is over." Anna said.

"I know, but what's more important homework or me?" Sarah asked laughing.

"Well…"

"Anna!" Sarah yelled at her friend.

Anna laughed and said "I'm just kidding."

"Alright, well I got to go, I want to hang out with Toby. I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Sarah said and hung up the phone. She was so excited to be able to see her family and friends, but a part of her wished she could be with her other friends surrounded by the magic of the Underground.

_And that's the end of the long-awaited (at least to me, as I couldn't think of what to write) chapter. How was it? Please give me comments; you people have been great, it just makes me so happy. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone. I am super sorry I haven't updated since last week. This semester is proving to be a lot harder than last. And over the weekend I was out looking for a job (As much as I wish, college just isn't going to pay for itself.) Like you care about my problems, you're here for the long-awaited update. Carry on._

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own.

Chapter 15

Jareth was waiting anxiously for his sister to arrive. He was worried about her reaction to Sarah being in the Underground.

Jareth paced around the throne room for over an hour, before sitting on his throne tiredly. Raleven was never on time, which he should have known by now.

"Jareth." A women said behind him.

Jareth looked behind him and sprung up. "Eve." He said and went over to her. He looked closely to make sure everything was alright. She looked the same as always. Her long blonde hair fell straight to her waist and was streaked with purple. She was small and only reached five feet tall.

"Hello Jareth, I've missed you." Raleven said.

"I have missed you as well." Jareth replied. "You are late as always."

"I like to make an entrance." She replied, her bright blue eyes laughing at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Maybe, depending on what you have."

"Follow me."

Jareth and Raleven set off for the dining room together. Once there they settled down at the head of the table and Jareth summoned some food.

"So, I have some things to tell you, and as I can see you have something to tell me." She said looking closely at his face and seeing the nerves traced throughout it.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you." Jareth said slowly, biding time.

"Jareth, just tell me, I'm sure it's nothing too horrible." She reassured him.

Jareth sighed before answering. "It's about Sarah."

"Sarah?" Raleven questioned. "The girl who beat the Labyrinth?"

"Yes." Jareth said.

"Well, what about her?" she asked, pressing for more information.

"She is back here, staying in the Underground." Jareth said.

Raleven didn't look shocked or angry. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Her friend wished away their brothers. I had to take Sarah Underground to make sure she wouldn't help her friend through the Labyrinth. When her friend lost, Sarah traded herself in place of their brothers." Jareth explained.

"So, is she here? Can I meet her?" Raleven asked wanting to meet the girl her brother had fallen in love with.

"No she is Aboveground saying goodbye and preparing her family for her "trip." You are not angry that she is Underground?" Jareth asked.

"Why would I be angry? If you want her to be here, then I want her to be here." Raleven assured her brother. "Palan, on the other hand, might not be so happy."

"I will deal with our dear brother sooner or later." Jareth said, relaxing now that he was convinced Raleven wasn't upset. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh," she said smiling, remembering her news, "I'm getting married."

Jareth gaped at her for a few moments before grinning. "You're getting married? I didn't even know someone was courting you. So who is the lucky guy?"

Raleven smiled at her brother's reaction to her announcement, she just hoped he wouldn't get angry at the next bit of information. "I'm going to marry Kalak."

Jareth was once more shocked into silence. His sister was going to marry his oldest friend. "You're marrying Kalak, King of the Mermaids?"

"Do we know any other Kalak's?" Raleven asked smiling.

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Where is Kalak?" Jareth asked, wanting to see his friend.

"He is with his family, telling them the news. You're not upset that Kalak and I are getting married?"

"No, of course not." Jareth said.

Raleven laughed out loud in relief. "I'm so happy. I was nervous that you would be angry."

"It seems we both underestimated our understanding for each other." Jareth said.

Raleven nodded in agreement. "I'm so happy for both of us. When will Sarah be back?" she asked.

"In a week." Jareth said.

"I really would like to meet her."

"There is something else about her." Jareth said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"She has control of crystal magic." Jareth said.

"She does?" Raleven asked, looking shocked.

"Yes."

"How? Is she not mortal?"

"She is part Fae." Jareth said.

"How is this possible?" Raleven asked.

"I asked Celebriän. She said that one of Sarah's ancestors betrayed someone powerful Underground and the ancestor was exiled Aboveground with stripped powers. Beating the Labyrinth and trading her life for her brother's gained her family's powers back."

Raleven took all this in with a blink of the eye."So, who did the ancestor betray?"

"I haven't told Sarah this yet, so don't talk to her about it until I have." Jareth warned. "Her ancestor betrayed her mother."

"And, who was her mother?" Raleven pressed.

"Celebriän." Jareth replied.

"Sarah is a descendent of the creator of the Underground?" she asked in awe.

"Yes."

"So she would be just as powerful as us, maybe more, even though she is only part Fae?"

"Yes," Jareth said.

"How did her ancestor betray Celebriän?" she asked.

"She would not tell me that, as it is for Sarah to find out on her own." Jareth replied.

"This is going to be hard for her to understand." Raleven said.

"I think she will take it well. She has already accepted her powers and is using them quite well." Jareth said, smiling.

Raleven smiled inwardly at her brother. He loved Sarah, even if he didn't know it. Raleven was hoping Sarah felt the same way. "I hope I get to meet her soon."

"You will." Jareth replied.

_So that is the end of this chapter. Hope everyone liked Raleven, I like her quite a bit. More explanations about Sarah's powers are out. Any questions? Awesome. Please leave reviews! Thanks:-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi peoples. I know you all missed me. Ok perhaps not. I always babble in this part so in the future you can always just skip the italicized words. So how are you? Sweet. I am super excited for the 21st! Rent comes out on DVD! If you have read my profile then you will know that I am a super Rent freak! Ok, so…yeah._

**Disclaimer:** Did you know that my dearest ambition is to take over the world? Bet 'cha didn't. Once I have succeeded, I shall own Labyrinth and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Mwa ha ha! Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I don't own yet…

**Chapter 16**

Sarah was getting ready to go out with Anna. She was excited that she was going to get to do something normal. It was a nice break just to go out with a friend to see a movie.

Sarah was just heading downstairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She called to her family.

Sarah opened the door and Anna walked in. "Hi!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Hi! How are you doing? Is everything ok "down there?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'll talk about it when we get some food." Sarah said.

"Ah, you know me to well." Anna said grinning.

"Yup, kinda creepy isn't it." Sarah said laughing at her friend.

"Mom, Anna and I are going out now. We should be back around eleven." Sarah called.

"Alright. Is Anna staying over tonight?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, see you girls later. Be careful."

"Yes, mom." Sarah said, and then turned to leave.

Once Sarah and Anna were settled at their table at the pizza place, Anna started asking questions.

"So, why are you here?" Anna asked.

"Well, Jareth's sister is coming over. He needs time to explain to her about why I'm there."

"Jareth's sister? I wonder what she's like." Anna said.

"Me too." Sarah replied. "Also, this gives me time to explain to everyone why I'm not here."

"Why aren't you here?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my senior year in France for a foreign exchange student program." Sarah told her.

"Oh, that's a good excuse." Anna said and smiled at Sarah.

"When will you come to visit?" Anna asked.

"Whenever I'm able." Sarah said.

"What about college?"

"What about it? I'm obviously not going." Sarah said, suddenly upset. She had made the deal with Jareth and she wouldn't take it back for Toby's sake, but she had never really thought about everything she was giving up.

"Well, I know, but won't your parents want to help you pick out college, and then help you pack to go and get you settled in? You know, all the stuff normal parents do." Anna said.

"Yes. Jareth and I will have to come up with something." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"About Jareth, how's everything with you two going?"

"It's ok, I guess. We haven't argued in a while." Sarah said.

Anna smirked. "Well then, it's going great. What about how you feel about him?"

"I don't know." Sarah admitted.

"Well, do you like him?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said getting frustrated. "He took our brothers, and I know that that was our fault, but I still think it was wrong. So how can I like him?"

"I don't know. Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't think I hate him." Sarah said.

"Well, then, that's a step up. So you don't hate him, but you don't like him, somewhere in between. Perhaps you are attracted to him?" Anna said. "But, then who wouldn't be?"

Sarah didn't reply.

"Maybe it's more than that. Do you love him?" Anna asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and thought a moment. "I really don't know. I keep going over everything that's happened. It just seems wrong."

"Sarah, I told you before, it's alright to like the bad guy."

"I thought you said you didn't think he was the bad guy." Sarah said, thinking back on their previous conversation.

"I don't, I'm thinking from your point of view." Anna said.

"I don't know. I need more time. I almost wish we were arguing more. I understand that, more than everything else." Sarah sighed.

"Oh well. At least you'll have something to figure out."

"Yes. Oh and guess what?" Sarah said, excited and smiling once more.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to learn magic."

"Really? More than the crystal stuff?"

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"That's so cool. I still wish I could do magic." Anna said wistfully.

"Yes, well you know what they say about wishes." Sarah replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night, Sarah stayed awake while Anna slept. She was still thinking about their early conversation. Did she love Jareth?

It was too confusing. She wanted to hate him and blame him for everything, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She couldn't hate him, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she did love him.

Everything would be sorted out eventually, she was returning to the Underground in two days. This brought another subject of concern to Sarah's mind, the meeting of Jareth's sister.

Sarah hoped his sister wouldn't be upset with her. She wondered if she was anything like Jareth. Would she look like him, or act like him? Sarah stopped herself, realizing where her thoughts were heading. That's when she realized that she really did love the Goblin King.

"Oh great. Now what am I going to do?"

_Hello lovelies. How are you? I just spent the whole weekend painting my brother's bedroom, and it looks good, if I do say so myself. So I hope you liked that chapter, I'm not too sure about the ones I've posted the past few times. I kind of feel that they should much better. Oh well.Please review:-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone. This might be the only update for a while as I am coming down with the flu as we speak (actually, as I type.) I have a horrid headache and a sore throat, not that you want the details. I'll get to the point: I am sorry if this is it for at least a week._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, I will eventually…I will! (You just wait and see.)

Chapter 17

Sarah was prepared to go back Underground. Everything was sorted out with her family, friends and school, the only thing that wasn't, was what she going to do about her feelings for Jareth.

She hadn't told Anna yet of her revelation. She was still trying to come to terms with it. Sarah decided she would tell Anna once they were at the airport. Sarah had to leave from the airport for her parents. She needed them to believe she was in France.

Though Sarah was already beginning to miss everyone, she was actually happy to be going back to the Underground.

"Sarah, are you ready?" Her father called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute!" Sarah called back. She took one last look around her bedroom before gathering her bags and heading downstairs.

"Ready?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sarah replied. "Is Anna here yet?"

"I'm right here," Anna said coming out of the kitchen.

"I should have known you'd be in there." Sarah said grinning.

"I can't help myself." Anna replied, grinning back at Sarah.

"Where's Toby?" Sarah asked.

"He's in his room," her father replied.

"I'll go get him." Sarah said.

"I'll come to," Anna said.

Sarah knocked on Toby's door before going in. "Toby? Are you in here?"

"Yes," Toby said quietly from his bed.

"What are you doing? Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want you to go Sarah." He said.

"It's alright Toby. I'll visit you as often as I can. It'll be just as if I was at college, which I would be next year." Sarah told him.

"Yeah Toby, and she can talk to us through her crystals." Anna added.

"It's not the same." Toby mumbled.

"I know, maybe I could get Jareth to let you and Anna stay in the Underground for while over a vacation." Sarah said.

Toby's face lit up at this thought. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Really." Sarah replied, smiling at him.

"Well, alright!" Toby said, jumping off his bed. "Let's go!"

"Now you're eager to see me leave." Sarah said laughing.

"Yup!" Toby replied.

When they got to the airport, Sarah started to say her good byes.

"Sarah, you will call us as soon as you get there, right?" Karen asked.

"Of course, I already promised I would." Sarah said.

"I know, I just worry about you."

Sarah smiled. "I know, I'll miss you all. I'll call and write."

"Alright, I guess it's time for Sarah to go." Her father said as they called her supposed flight number over the intercom system.

"Bye guys." Sarah said. She hugged everyone and whispered to Toby, "I'll call you tonight in my room."

Toby nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I'll walk Sarah to her terminal." Anna said.

"Alright, we'll meet you outside. Bye Sarah, we love you." Richard said.

"Bye dad." Sarah said back.

"Well let's go." Anna said and grabbed Sarah's hand and started pulling her away. Sarah waved at her family one last time.

"Gosh Anna, are you in that much of hurry to see me gone?" Sarah asked, grinning at her friend.

"Of course." Anna replied. "I want to make sure you'll be ok Underground, with him."

"I'll be fine," Sarah reassured her. "Which is something I wanted to talk to you about. I figured out my feelings for him." Sarah said.

"And?" Anna prompted.

"I love him," Sarah whispered and sighed, it was weird to admit it out loud.

"I knew it!" Anna said loudly.

"Hey!" Sarah said.

Anna just laughed. "This is great. So, what's that mean for you two. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, maybe eventually." Sarah said.

"Does this mean you'll never argue with him again?" Anna said grinning.

"Who said anything about that?" Sarah demanded, grinning back.

"I guess, you'd better be going." Anna said after a while.

"I guess so." Sarah said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and I'll talk to you tonight." Anna stated.

"Of course." Sarah said smiling.

Anna threw her arms around Sarah and hugged her goodbye. "Bys Sarah."

"Bye Anna." Sarah stepped back. "Now, where to do the actual transporting?"

"How about the bathroom?" Anna suggested.

"Alright, but you have to come and make sure no one notices."

Once in the bathroom, Sarah created a crystal.

"Goodbye, Anna. Talk to you tonight."

"Bye." Anna replied.

Then Sarah was gone.

When Sarah reappeared, she was in her room at the castle. She went over to her bed and dumped her bags on it. When she turned around she gasped.

A woman was sitting in the armchair across the room. She stood up and looked Sarah up and down. "So, you must be Sarah Williams." Raleven said.

_Hi again. I am sorry this chapter was boring. I had to get Sarah back Underground before more interesting stuff happened. Also, the fact that I am super dizzy with my headache, and couldn't concentrate. Sorry. As always, your reviews are very much appreciated. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Me! I am back! Hello peoples I heart you all (even though y'all probably hate me right now.) Anyway I have finally gotten over the evils of the Flu. So here I am. Yay!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. (It's only a matter of time)

**Chapter 18**

"Are you Jareth's sister?" Sarah asked after her heart had calmed a bit.

"Yes." Raleven answered.

"So how did your, um, meeting with Jareth go?" Sarah asked, not sure if everything went alright or if Raleven approved of her being down here.

"Alright, he explained everything to me." Raleven said.

"Alright. Well I better unpack." Sarah stated, not knowing what else to say to her. She turned away from Raleven to start with her bags.

"You know you could have a servant do that." Raleven said, trying toget a feel for whatkind of person Sarah was.

"I know, but why have a servant do something so simple?" Sarah asked. "You could help you know."

Raleven smiled at Sarah's boldnessand went over to help. Sarah looked up at Raleven and smiled back at her. "I'm sure we will be friends." She told Sarah.

"Me too." Sarah replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah and Raleven went down to dinner together. Sarah glanced around and saw that Jareth was already there. "Hey." Was the only greeting she gave him.

Jareth's eyebrows lifted, "Hey," he replied smirking.

Sarah and Raleven sat down across from each other. "So how did everything go with your family?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"Fine. My parents believed me. Toby was a bit upset that I was leaving again, which brings up something I wanted to ask you." Sarah said.

Jareth brows rose once again, this time in question.

"Well, would it be alright if Toby and Anna spent some time here for a vacation at some point?" Sarah asked.

"Perhaps, I shall think about it." Jareth replied.

"Thank you. Toby really would like to spend time here. He seemed extremely happy at the prospect." Sarah smiled thinking of her brother.

"Right now we have other things to worry about." Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him questioningly. "Like what?"

"The other members of the Underground council."

"The council?" Sarah repeated.

"Yes, the other rulers of the Underground." Raleven explained to Sarah.

"I see," Sarah replied. "So, what do we have to worry about?"

"Not all of them will be as understanding as Raleven about your being here." Jareth said.

"Oh, is that bad? Can they do anything about it, like send me home?" Sarah asked.

"No, but they can make life hard." Jareth replied.

"I think most will be alright, it's just a few that will disapprove." Raleven said.

"Who will disapprove?" Sarah asked.

"Palan, for a start." Jareth said.

"Isn't that your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he is my twin." Raleven told her.

"Really? You're twins?" Sarah asked. "That's cool, I always wished I had a twin."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sarah. You might have 'accidentally' wished away another sibling." Jareth said, smirking.

Sarah glared at him then turned her head away and completely ignored him. _Great, one hour back and we're already arguing_, Sarah thought to herself.

"Ok, no fighting at dinner." Raleven said calmly, looking between Jareth's smirk and Sarah's glare.

The rest of dinner went by in a strained silence, broken once in a while by Raleven trying to start conversation.

When dinner was over, Sarah stood up quickly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Raleven." Sarah said, completely ignoring Jareth. She walked by him without so much as a glance.

Jareth grinned at her back as she left, before turning to his sister, who glared at him.

"Did you have to start an argument with her?" Raleven demanded.

"Great, now I have two women who are going to be arguing with me." Jareth mumbled under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah went to her room quickly and dropped to her bed. She created a crystal in her palm and looked in on Anna.

Anna was in her room listening to music. "Anna," Sarah called.

"Sarah? Are you calling already?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Sarah said, frowning.

"What's up, you look angry."

Sarah mumbled something about bloody Fae.

Anna grinned at Sarah, who glared back at her. "What?" Sarah said louder than necessary.

"Got in a fight with Jareth already?"

"He started it," Sarah said grumpily. She realized how childish she sounded and her frown deepened.

"What happened?" Anna said still smirking at her friend.

"Raleven and I were having a perfectly normal conversation and then he had to butt in with his rude comments." Sarah ranted.

"Raleven," Anna interrupted, "what is she like?"

"Oh, she's really nice, unlike a certain Goblin King."

"So you guys are friends?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"Good, you need some one to talk to down there, so you stop bugging me in the middle of the night." Anna said as she smiled.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. "You know you love talking to me no matter the hour."

"Oh yeah, I love listening to you rant on about the latest argument you had with the Goblin King." Anna said sarcastically.

"Every time I try to have a civilized conversation he purposely antagonizes me." Sarah said angrily.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sarah, you know you love arguing with him. If you didn't argue you would be bored out of your mind."

Sarah knew she was true, but wasn't about to admit it. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright Sarah," Anna sighed. "Hope you guys make up tomorrow."

"Yeah right," Sarah murmured under her breath.

"Night Sarah" Anna said.

"Night," Sarah said, before making the crystal disappear. She settled into bed, but had trouble sleeping. "Damn fae."

_Hey people, sorry I suck so much. I'll try to update more. This was slowish. I had a block on my brain for this one. Sorry once again. Please review, I love it all._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, all! What's up? Sweet. So here I am again. Yes, as always I shall be at my father's Friday and Saturday, so I won't be able to update. Anywho, let us get to the story._

**Disclaimer**: I own the DVD…That's basically it.

**Chapter 19?** (there's so many of these now, I can't keep the numbers straight.)

Sarah awoke early, showered and dressed. She wanted to go help Hoggle and get out of the castle. Sarah went to the dining hall and sat down at the table.

Before she started eating Jareth walked in. Sarah absolutely refused to acknowledge him and went about eating her breakfast. Jareth sat down next to her.

Sarah glanced at him and rolled her eyes when he grinned at her.

"So what are you going to do today?" Jareth asked, still grinning at her.

"None of your business." Sarah replied.

"It is my business. You can just stay in your room all day if you're not doing anything."

"No," Sarah said quickly, not wanting to have to stay locked up all day. "I was going to help Hoggle today." She admitted grudgingly.

"No you're not." Jareth said.

Sarah's head shot up and glared at him. "And why not?"

"Hogwart—"

"Hoggle"

"Yes, is off visiting someone in another kingdom." Jareth said.

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do?" Jareth asked again.

"I don't know. Do you have a garden?" (A/N sorry to butt in, but have you ever wondered why like every Labyrinth story has a part with Sarah and a garden? I have. Oh well, stick with the cliché, it works.)

"No." Jareth replied.

"Well, then that's what I'll do today." Sarah said.

"What is that?" Jareth asked, sounding bored.

"I'm going to create a garden." Sarah said.

"You have to ask permission to do that." Jareth told her, just to piss her off.

Sarah didn't say anything, she just snorted to hold back a laugh. "Yeah right," with that said she stood and left the room.

Jareth stared after her for a few minutes. Raleven came in and raised an eyebrow at the look on Jareth's face.

Raleven quietly took her seat across from Jareth, who still had not noticed that she was there. Raleven rolled her eyes, then cleared her throat to get Jareth's attention.

Jareth snapped out of his trance and looked over at his sister. "What?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing," she replied smirking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah walked around the castle looking for an area to create a garden. There was garbage scattered about the grounds. Sarah sighed and muttered about messy goblins, while cleaning up the garbage.

In the back of the castle there was empty, barren space. Sarah decided that was the best place to create the garden. (Smirks from author :-) )

Raleven came out to see what Sarah was doing. "Hello Sarah."

"Good morning Raleven." Sarah said smiling at her.

"Call me Eve, that's what my family calls me." Raleven told Sarah, returning the smile.

"Alright."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I am going to create a garden." Sarah informed her.

"I always thought Jareth needed more color around the castle." Raleven said.

"Want to help?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Raleven replied.

Together they set about picking out colors for flowers and choosing different trees to put around the garden. Soon there were crystals being thrown about that turned into grass, flowers and other plants.

"I think we should put a stream in." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Raleven agreed, and formed a crystal in her palm.

Sarah followed, forming her own crystal. Raleven threw her crystal to one side of the large garden, which resembled more of a park now. Sarah threw her crystal to the other side.

Each crystal burst and formed a stream of water that trickled slowly towards the middle of the garden. The two streams met in the middle and formed one stream flowing through the garden.

Sarah looked over at Raleven and they grinned at each other. "Well, I'm going to go back inside and rest for a while." Raleven told Sarah.

"Alright. I'm going to stay out here and add a few finishing touches." Sarah said.

"Ok, goodbye Sarah."

"Bye Eve." Sarah said.

Sarah walked around the garden and smiled at the work they had done. It looked great. Sarah formed a crystal and threw it to the ground. It grew into a large weeping willow tree.

Sarah smiled; it reminded her of a tree in the park near her house Aboveground. Sarah went and sat under the tree. She settled back and soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth came outside and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the work Sarah had done.

He walked around and saw Sarah sleeping under the tree. He went over and looked at her. _She looks peaceful_, Jareth mused, _which will probably change as soon as I wake her up._

Jareth kneeled next to her and shook her gently. "Sarah, wake up." When he got no response he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Jareth leaned over her and pressed his lips to Sarah's, that's when she finally started to stir.

Sarah blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was. She opened her eyes all the way and pushed back from Jareth. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Good afternoon Sarah." Jareth said grinning at her.

"Hey!" She repeated again. She moved her hand to hit him, but Jareth caught her wrist. Jareth stood up, pulling Sarah with him.

"Time to go in." Jareth said dragging towards the castle.

"Why do you find it necessary to drag me everywhere?" Sarah demanded angrily.

"Why do you find it necessary to resist?" Jareth countered.

Sarah sighed and allowed herself to be taken back inside. "What do you want?"

"You have to prepare for dinner." Jareth said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Palan is joining us." Jareth said.

"Palan? Is that good or bad?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know yet." Jareth replied.

"Ok, I get it! I have to hurry up and get ready. Can you release my arm from prison now?" Sarah asked.

Jareth grinned at her and let her go outside her bedroom. Sarah turned and opened her door.

Jareth grabbed her arm once more and turned her around. Sarah glanced up at his face. "What now?" she asked.

Jareth pulled her to him and kissed her hard, then pushed her back into her room. He closed the door and walked off grinning. Sarah was left staring at the shut door.

_Hi, hope that was ok. Sorry about the interruptions from me, but seriously, what is with the gardens? Don't get me wrong I like gardens, but honestly. When will the madness end? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello all! How is life? Great. Well today was Mardi Gras hope you all wore over extravagant beads around your necks, I know I sure did… (Hope no one had to flash people to get those beads.)_

**Disclaimer-** Don't own (dah)

**Chapter 20**

Sarah stood staring at the door for five full minutes before remembering she was in a rush. She quickly went to the wardrobe and pulled out an emerald colored dress. She left her hair down, as she didn't have time to do anything with it.

Sarah left her room and started towards the dining room. On the way down she saw Raleven making her way down as well.

"Eve!" Sarah called to get Raleven's attention.

"Good evening Sarah." Raleven said. "Ready for dinner?"

"As ready as I'll be." Sarah replied.

"Are you ready to meet Palan?" Raleven asked, knowing Sarah was a bit nervous about meeting her brother.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he easy to get along with." Sarah asked.

"He takes a while to judge people. If he believes you are a good person than he believes you are worthy of his friendship." Raleven explained.

"Maybe I won't believe he is worthy of my friendship," Sarah said indigently.

Raleven smiled, her brother would probably like Sarah if he overlooked the fact that she was mortal. "You will both have the chance to determine what you think of each other soon enough."

"Does he have something against mortals?" Sarah asked.

"Not all mortals, just most mortals. He believes they are unintelligent." Raleven explained.

"That's not true," Sarah said, getting a bit angry.

"Mostly it is. Mortals mostly do not believe in Fae, they believe us to be made-up stories. He respects those who prove their selves intelligent. He may like you because you have such a strong imagination, which lead you to become connected with the Labyrinth."

"Well, I'm not going to try and prove myself to someone, just because they have some warped sense of intelligence." Sarah said.

Raleven smiled once again. "Let's just wait and see what dinner brings us. You can make your decision about Palan during dinner."

Together they made the rest of the way down to the dining room. When they arrived Sarah looked over and saw Jareth with another man that must have been Palan.

Palan looked like Raleven, (a/n which makes sense, seeing how they're twins :-).) He had white blonde hair that was long, but unlike Jareth's, it was tied back from his face. He had the same face structure as Jareth. His eyes, though, unlike Jareth's, matched. They were both a bright violet color. He was frowning as Sarah came into the room.

"Good evening, Sarah, Raleven." Jareth said.

Sarah bowed her head to Jareth, before turning her gaze back to Palan. Jareth took her hand and led her over to his brother. "Palan this is Sarah Williams."

Palan kept frowning and slightly bowed his head to her. Sarah curtsied, promising she wouldn't get angry with him, or act childishly just because he was being rude.

"Alright, well let's begin dinner." Raleven said, fed up with her brother glaring at Sarah.

"Alright." Jareth said. Everyone took there place at the table. Jareth sat at the head of the table, Raleven on one side of him, Palan across from her, and Sarah next to Raleven.

Conversation was completely polite during dinner. It was too polite for Sarah's taste. It was incredibly dull, talking about weather and how the goblins were behaving.

Sarah was starting to daze out on conversation and daydreamed about being in her room reading an interesting book.

"So mortal, how did you come to be in the Underground." Palan said in rude tones.

Sarah looked up when Palan addressed her. She shot daggers at him with her eyes, but he refused to look away. Palan found that interesting, most would have looked away from his glare instead of challenging it.

Jareth and Raleven both smirked. They knew that both Palan and Sarah were extremely stubborn. Neither would ever back down.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm sure that you already know, so I will refresh your memory. Three years ago I wished away my brother, Toby. I ran the Labyrinth and beat it, winning my brother back. I was the first _mortal_ to ever defeat it." Sarah said, putting an emphasis on mortal.

"Then a few weeks ago, my friend Anna was watching my brother and her brother. She read them Labyrinth. She got angry and wished them away, ran the Labyrinth and lost. I traded my life for my brother's." Sarah finished.

Palan just stared at her through raised eyebrows. "I see," was all he said.

Sarah just stared back at him coolly. The rest of dinner went by pleasantly without the tension there had been before.

After dinner, everyone stood up. Palan walked over to Sarah. "Jareth tells me you and my sister created a garden in the back."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, this afternoon."

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" Palan asked.

Sarah's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course," she replied.

Palan looked over at his brother, who glared at him. Palan just smiled and took Sarah's hand, and led her outside.

"What does he think he is doing?" Jareth demanded.

"He is just taking a walk with her Jareth." Raleven said calmly. "It's nothing to get jealous about."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous, why in the Underground would I be jealous?" Jareth asked.

Raleven said nothing, just rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Palan, why did you want to walk with me?" Sarah asked.

"It just seemed like I was being unfair to you at dinner." Palan replied.

"Well you were, but it's alright, I understand your reasoning, though I don't agree with all of it." Sarah said.

"I respect that." Palan said. "Not many would have stood up to me. Most can not stand my glare, except for Jareth and Raleven, but I can usually stare them down too." Palan said grinning.

Sarah grinned back at him. "I am unbelievably stubborn."

"Me too." Palan said. "You are not like other mortals."

"Don't I know it?" Sarah told him. "Part of that may be because I'm only part mortal.

Palan looked extremely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, Jareth just told me. I am part Fae." Sarah said.

"That explains it." Palan said.

"Hey, I'm still part mortal so please do not insult my other half." Sarah said, but smiled as she said it.

Palan grinned at Sarah again. "I'm sure we will be good friends." He wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

Sarah grinned back at him. "Me too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Above them Jareth was watching from his window, glaring at the two of them smiling at each other. How come she smiled and laughed with his brother, but only argued with him? _It isn't fair._ Jareth thought, echoing Sarah's words.

Maybe he was jealous, but he would never admit it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what's with you and Jareth?" Palan asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said quickly.

"I mean, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. We have a complicated relationship. We argue more than we get along, but neither of us can seem to help but start arguments with each other. When I was Aboveground for a week, I missed the arguments, which probably sounds strange." Sarah said.

"Do you love him?" Palan asked.

Sarah looked at him quickly, brows raised in surprise. She looked away again, "Is it easy to tell?"

"If you look closely, it's hard to miss." Palan said.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him; he was supposed to be my enemy."

"You can't choose who you fall in love with. Otherwise you'd have chosen me." Palan said smiling.

Sarah grinned at him. "Perhaps if I had met you first."

"Oh well. I guess we had better get back inside." Palan said. Together, they walked back towards the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah was heading back towards her room, slowly thinking over the events of dinner. She had started out having a great disliking for Palan. That emotion turned into one of friendship.

"What were you doing with Palan?"

Sarah whirled around to face the voice. She put a hand to her heart, as if to slow it down. "Jareth, you scared me. What are you doing hiding in the shadows?"

Jareth grabbed her arm. "What were you doing?" he repeated.

"I was taking a walk and talking to him." Sarah said angrily.

"It looked like more than that." Jareth said, equally as angry.

"You were spying on us?" Sarah asked.

"It's my castle!" Jareth yelled.

"We weren't doing anything!" Sarah yelled back at him.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Jareth demanded, shaking her.

"Yes!" Sarah screamed.

Jareth let go of her arm abruptly and started to walk away.

Sarah contemplated leaving the conversation at that, just to piss him off. After a few seconds Sarah ran after Jareth and grabbed his arm.

"Jareth listen to me. I do have feelings for your brother, but not like you think. I think of him as a good friend or a brother, the way I think of Eve." Sarah said quietly.

"You're not attracted to him?" Jareth asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, he is pretty hot." Sarah said.

"Sarah."

"Alright, no I am not attracted to him." Sarah said. "How could I be?" she muttered under her breath, but of course Jareth heard.

"What did you say?" Jareth asked.

"I said how could I be attracted to him? when I already love you." Sarah sighed.

"You what?" Jareth repeated, wondering if he was losing his mind.

"I love you." Sarah admitted. (Finally :-).)

_Sorry I'm posting late. I had dance classyesterday and didn't get to finish, as this chapter is longer than my others. I was going to make it two separate chapters, but it fit together like this. So I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey people. I know you hate me. The chapter needed to be ended there. I didn't mean to kill you. I was rereading it and realized that if I were reading a chapter that ended there, I would have hunted down the author and killed them (whoa, vicious.) So, I am updating now. I am super sorry._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own (short, sweet, and to the point)

**Chapter 21**

Sarah and Jareth stood staring at each other. Sarah didn't know how long they had been like that, whether it was two minutes or two hours. Jareth wasn't saying anything and Sarah didn't know what else to say.

The staring lasted for a few moments longer. Sarah turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She was already sitting down on the window ledge across the room before Jareth came to his senses.

Sarah's heart leap when the door burst open, but she didn't jump. Jareth strode up to her and stared down at her. She felt his eyes boring into her back and she turned to face him.

"Sarah."

"What Jareth? I'm tired, so if you could please leave so I can get some sleep?"

"Did you mean that?" Jareth demanded.

"Yes, I've had a long day." Sarah replied.

Jareth let out a long and frustrated sigh. "Sarah. Did you mean what you said in the hall?"

"No, I made the whole thing up." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course I meant it, you idiot, why would I make something up like that?"

Sarah stood up and went over towards her bed. Jareth didn't move from his position by the window.

"Jareth, leave now, please."

Jareth walked to Sarah. "Please just go Jareth. We can deal with this in the morning."

"We can deal with this now." Jareth said. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"I am not going to sit here and feed your already swollen ego Jareth." Sarah said coolly.

"I have loved you since I first saw you."

Sarah's eyes widened fractionally. "What?"

"Even when you were supposed to be my enemy." Jareth continued.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I tried not to, I thought you hated me."

"In a way I did and do. It's not fair that you should make me love you." Sarah said stubbornly. "But I loved you even when you were being an insufferable jerk."

"I'll overlook that comment for now." Jareth said, smirking.

"Stop that. It drives me insane when you smirk at me." Sarah said.

"Insane in a good way?" Jareth asked in his Goblin King tone.

"No, insane in an 'I want to smack that evil smirk off your face' kind of way." Sarah said.

That made Jareth smirk even more. Sarah rolled her eyes at him once again. "Ok, everything's out in the open. You can leave now."

"I don't think so."

Sarah stared at him. "What do you mean Goblin King? I said leave right now."

"Make me."

"You are acting like a child, now—"

Sarah was interrupted (for like the millionth time) by Jareth's mouth. Sarah had no time to protest as she was pulled against him. The thought vaguely ran through her mind that she didn't want to protest.

Jareth felt that he could kiss Sarah now without worrying that she would hate him later. _She loved him_ was the only thought that ran through his mind. Jareth pulled back and looked at Sarah, and was pleased to see that her eyes had the dreamy look they had had when they had danced three years before.

"Children don't act like that Sarah." Jareth said.

Jareth marveled at how quickly the dreamy look changed to fire. "Ok, you had your fun. Now can you please go?" Sarah pleaded.

Jareth was puzzled by Sarah's reaction. "Alright, I'll go this time. Next time we are in this situation, though,it won't be so easy for you to get rid of me." Jareth warned Sarah.

Sarah nodded, and Jareth turned to leave. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Jareth."

Jareth turned his head to look back at her. "Yes?"

"I do love you."

Jareth smiled, "I know," and with that he walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

Sarah sat down on the bed. She didn't know why she had reacted like that. She was being overwhelmed by emotions. So much had happened in one day. _First get some rest, deal with the rest in the morning_, Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah turned of the light and got into bed. Sooner or later she knew she would have to deal with all of her feelings, she just needed some time.

_Sorry this is short. I suck. Oh well. I'll try to update soon! Please leave me comments, they make me fell warm and fuzzy inside. You guys are great with the reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm eating a brownie. I absolutely love brownie's they are quite good. You want to hear a story? Over the weekend I was at my dad's, lying in my bed. I had a craving for potato salad, so I called my mom. I said "could you make some potato salad and (gasp!) she was already making it…strange I know, but listen to what happens next. I said I also wished for brownies, and (double gasp!) she had already made them. Strange huh? That wasn't the story you wanted, was it?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Labyrinth; I do own a box of delicious brownie mix. (You all probably think I'm overweight, the way I go on about potato salad and brownies.)

**Chapter 22**

Sarah was walking down a long, stone corridor. There were torches lining the walls for light. Sarah crept along until she came to a dead end with a door. Without knowing what she was doing she walked up to the door and mumbled a name.

Sarah turned the knob and it opened. She walked through, and was now outside. She was on a balcony with stairs leading down. Sarah slowly descended down the stairs. They ended on a precipice of a cliff.

Sarah stood looking out. She could see all over the Underground. She looked below and saw soldiers fighting and suddenly an explosion of heat and light blinded her.

Sarah sat straight up in bed and looked around anxiously. She realized she had just had a nightmare. Sarah slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and took a glass of water back to her room.

Sarah got back in bed and rolled over. She tried to sleep, but her mind was too restless. It was hours more before sleep came to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah woke again, this time when the sun shone through her window across her face. Reluctantly she got up and dressed. She wondered what she should do today. _Maybe I should ask Jareth for that magic lesson now,_ Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah went down to breakfast and saw that Jareth, as always, was already there. Sarah decided to overlook the tension of last night and start the day on a happy note.

"Good morning Jareth." Taking her seat she summoned a glass of milk to her.

"Good morning." Jareth replied. He stared at her as she created a breakfast using crystals. "You're getting good a crystal use."

Sarah looked up at him. "You read my mind," Sarah said happily. "I was wondering if I could have the magic lesson."

"Magic lesson?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, you know, I work with Hoggle and you pay me by teaching me magic."

"Oh, yes. Well, I am busy today, but I am sure Palan could assist you." Jareth said.

"Not jealous anymore?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"I was never jealous, "Jareth snapped. When Sarah grinned he swore. "I thought we settled that last night."

"Whatever. I guess I'll go find him then." Sarah stood up and smiled at Jareth. "Have a nice day."

"Right." Jareth glared at her descending back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah started down the corridor, when Palan rounded the corner coming towards her.

"Good morning Palan," Sarah curtsied.

"Good morning Sarah" Palan replied with a bow. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, forgetting the nightmare she had had. "You might stay clear of Jareth for a while."

Palan looked at Sarah inquisitively. "What happened?"

"Well, last night we had a kind of confrontation."

"A confrontation." Palan repeated slowly.

"Yes, he seemed a bit angry at the fact that you and I were spending the evening together." Sarah explained.

Palan's eyes lit with a mixture of anger and humor. "What happened?"

"He asked me if I loved you." Sarah said.

"He—what?" Palan exclaimed, letting out a laugh at his brother's stupidity. "What did you say?"

"I said I did love you. Then of course he got pissed. I had to explain that I love you like I love my brother, Toby or one of my friends."

"Well, that must have been interesting. What happened?"

"I told him I loved him." Sarah said.

"You did?" Palan said, surprised. "I bet that must have helped his already huge ego."

"That's pretty much what I told him." Sarah said, smiling.

Palan laughed again. "I guess I probably should stay clear of him today."

"I wanted to ask a favor."

"Yes?" Palan asked.

"Jareth was supposed to give me a magic lesson in pay for helping a friend do his job. Jareth is busy today and told me to ask you." Sarah said.

"You want me to give you a magic lesson?" Palan asked.

"Yes, if you're not busy."

"Alright, I'm not busy. Let's get started right away."

Sarah followed Palan through the hallways and down staircases. Palan stopped at a door and pushed it open. Sarah walked in after him and looked around.

The room was kind of like a gym. It was stone like the rest of the castle, but had padded mats hung on the walls, and some on the floor. It was spacious and surprisingly bright, since they were in the basement of the castle.

"This is the training room. We can use it to teach you magic." Palan explained to Sarah.

Sarah nodded, still examining the room.

"What can you do with magic already?"

"I can summon things and transport myself." Sarah said.

"Interesting." Palan said, pondering where they should start. "Perhaps we shall begin with protection."

"Protection?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. You can deflect opposing powers with magic. You can also attack with your magic. I think we'll start with defection." Palan said.

"How do you do it?"

"I will show you." Palan said and held out a hand. He formed a crystal and twirled it. "You must concentrate fully on the crystal when first learning. It will get easier over time. Imagine the crystal floating in front of you."

Sarah stared on, as Palan drew his hand out from under the crystal. It stayed in the air where his hand had been.

"Next you must imagine a shield coming from the crystal and covering your body." As he said this, the crystal disappeared.

Sarah stared at Palan. "Where did the crystal go?"

"Try to touch me." Palan said.

Sarah walked up to him cautiously. She reached out her arm to tap his shoulder, but hit a solid wall.

Palan smiled at her.

"Wow, that's cool. Can I try?" Sarah asked.

"That's the point. It might take you a while to get the hang of it."

Sarah nodded her head, but was determined to get it right. She created a crystal and concentrated fully on it. She blocked out all other thoughts.

Palan watched as Sarah focused completely on her crystal. She was doing better than he had the first time. He had not been able to keep his concentration.

Sarah imagined the crystal floating in front of her, the way Palan's had. She carefully, and slowly, slid her hand out from underneath it. Sarah watched in amazement as the crystal stayed in place.

"I did it!" Sarah shouted triumphantly.

Palan grinned as the crystal dropped to the ground when her concentration broke.

"Try again, this time, don't break thought."

Sarah created another crystal and let it float in the air. Sarah imagined the crystal becoming a shield in front of her. As soon as the thought came to mind, the crystal disappeared.

Palan stood in front of Sarah and reached out to tap her. His hand hit solid wall.

"Good."

Sarah smiled and then dismissed the crystal. "I did it, right?"

"Yes. That was much better than I had thought you would do on the first try." Palan said.

"Yes, well I have a good imagination." Sarah replied.

"As you get better you will be able to create a shield without thinking."

"What are we doing next?" Sarah asked, anxious to learn more.

"I suppose we should move on to attacking."

"How do you attack?"

"You must concentrate fully on the crystal, just as you did for protection. For shields you must be calm. When attacking, you must dig inside yourself for anger; this is easier sometimes than others." Palan explained.

"Well if I am being attacked, I'd be a bit pissed wouldn't I?" Sarah said.

"Let's hope you'll be pissed enough to fight back equally with your opponent. Alright, first you create a crystal." Palan stuck his hand out, palm up with a crystal in it. "Then you must focus on anger."

As Palan explained this, Sarah focused on his crystal. It had started to glow a soft orange color.

"Once the crystal takes on a glow, you will know it is ready for attack." Palan said. "Sarah can you create a wood burner with logs in it?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, puzzled. She created one in the far corner of the room.

"Open the door to it please."

Sarah walked over and opened it.

"Now please stand back, and watch closely." Palan threw his glowing crystal inside the wood burner. The logs burst in an explosion that sent heat through the room. Palan closed the door the wood burner.

"Wow, that's a lot of anger." Sarah said.

"Not really, I could do a lot more damage. Ok, now it's your turn."

Sarah created a crystal, and once more concentrated on it. She looked for something that made her angry. She concentrated on her and Hoggle having to run from the Cleaners.

Sarah's crystal suddenly turned into a fireball. With a gasp, Sarah dropped it to the ground, where it disappeared.

Palan stared at Sarah. _How did she get that ability? _

"Was that supposed to happen?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes," Palan replied. "I think we should wrap up for today. Practice your protection shield. Don't practice the attacking in case you light something on fire. I don't think Jareth would be too pleased about that."

"Alright. I'll head back to my room now." Sarah said. Once she was back in her room, she sat down. _Something's not right about the whole fireball thing. I'm going to find out what it is._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth looked up when a knock came at his door. "What?"

Palan strode into the room and stood in front of Jareth.

"What do you want?" Jareth demanded.

"Did you know Sarah could create fireballs?" Palan asked.

Jareth stared at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. "How did you find out?"

"We were doing protection magic and her attack was a fireball. I take it you knew?" Palan asked.

"I thought she might have some fire power after I talked to Celebriän."

_So, hi. Sorry it took me quite a while to update. I had to think of something to write, which I finally did. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello All! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had to write an alternate ending to Of Mice and Men for English. That took me two weeks to do, sorry._

_**Designer Kisses:** The fireball thing is a big part of Sarah's history; it will come to play soon. Though Palan and Sarah hooking up would cause much loved drama, I am just going to have them stay friends, like a brother/sister relationship._

_**Draculasbride2008**: I know (stomps foot) lucky Sarah, it's just not fair._

**_Thanks to everyone who reviews, especially the ones who have been there from the start. I love you all._**

**Chapter 23**

"You talked to Celebriän?" Palan asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know why Sarah could control crystals." Jareth replied, while his mind wandered.

"Well?" Palan pressed.

Jareth ignored him. "I'll talk to you later." He strode out of the room leaving Palan staring at an empty room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah decided to find out why Palan had freaked out about the fireball she had created. She left her room to go in search of Jareth. She was sure he would know what was going on.

Sarah was walking quickly down the corridor. Walking around the corner she bumped into Jareth, who had been walking equally as fast.

"I've been looking for you." Both Jareth and Sarah said at the same time.

"What did you want?" Jareth asked.

"I want to know why I can create fireballs." Sarah said.

"What makes you think that's anything strange?" Jareth asked nonchalantly.

Sarah gave Jareth a stare that said don't give me that crap I'm not in the mood.

"Ok, it is an unusual power to have." Jareth admitted.

"Well, what does it mean?" Sarah asked.

Jareth hadn't wanted to explain this in the hallway or have Sarah ask him. He had wanted to give a full explanation, when he was ready.

"Come with me and I will explain." Jareth said and walked away without waiting for a reply.

Sarah rolled her eyes before running to catch up to Jareth. She followed him to the library. Jareth conjured two armchairs, one red and one dark blue. Sarah took a seat in the red chair across from Jareth.

Sarah stared at Jareth who was staring at the wall as if it were the most important thing in the world. Sarah waited a moment before walking over to him. She snapped her fingers in his face, with no reaction.

"Jareth!" Sarah yelled and punched him in the arm.

"What?" Jareth said looking at Sarah, who rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"An explanation, please." Sarah said.

"Well, I explained to you why you had crystal powers." Jareth started.

"Yes, you had asked Celebriän. She had taken powers from an ancestor of mine and exiled the ancestor Aboveground. I got my powers back after defeating the Labyrinth, so they came in the form of crystal magic, like the king of the Labyrinth's magic." Sarah repeated her history out loud.

Jareth nodded agreement to the story. "Right, but I didn't tell you the whole history. I didn't explain who the ancestor was or why she was exiled."

Sarah stared at Jareth in annoyance. "Well, why didn't you explain it all to me the first time?"

"I didn't feel like it." Jareth said shrugging.

Sarah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you don't mind I'd like to know _my_ history _now_, that is if _you're_ feeling up to it." Sarah said angrily.

"Well, I had intended to tell you, eventually." Jareth said calmly.

Sarah didn't say anything. She just sat in her chair breathing deeply and trying to keep from letting her anger out and killing Jareth.

"I will tell you now." Jareth said.

"Oh thank you," Sarah said sarcastically. "You are so kind and _generous_."

"Well I guess we will start at the beginning. Celebriän is your ancestor." Jareth began, soon interrupted by Sarah.

"You felt the need to keep this from me before?"

"I did, yes. Anyway, she had a daughter and a son. They were to marry in to royal families from allied kingdoms. The daughter did not follow the rules that her mother had laid out for the siblings. The daughter had an affair with the Prince of the Shadow kingdom. The kingdom was forbidden to everyone, and was not an ally of any kingdom."

"That's why Celebriän exiled her, because she had an affair?" Sarah interrupted.

"The Shadow kingdom is exactly as it sounds. It is a dark and horrible kingdom. Shadows rule and it is always dark. The rulers are blood thirsty and enjoy killing, because they find it amusing." Jareth said.

"So she ran off with some evil prince. Couldn't Celebriän have just let her stay there instead of exiling her?" Sarah asked.

"I'm getting there, if you'd stop interrupting." Jareth said.

Sarah glared daggers at him, but said nothing more.

"The girl's father found out and he forbade her from seeing the prince again. The girl became angry and killed her father. Celebriän found his dead body in his chambers. She knew immediately who had killed her husband.

"She summoned her daughter to the castle. When the daughter came she tried to kill her mother as well. Celebriän quickly transported the girl Aboveground, stripping her of her memories of the Underground."

"How does this explain my powers?" Sarah asked.

"Patience," Jareth said. "The prince of the Shadow kingdom found out that the girl had been exiled and followed her Aboveground. They had a child together, that would have powers of the two combined. The girl and prince died in a mysterious fire a few years later.

"We can guess how it started though. The child would have had the power of fire, passed down from the baby's father. Fire was a common power for creatures of the Shadow kingdom. When Celebriän found out what had happened, she stripped the powers of the child and prevented future generations from having the powers.

"She did not give the powers back until you defeated the Labyrinth, and obviously proved yourself to her."

"So I am a descendent of someone from an evil kingdom?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Jareth replied.

"Does that mean I am evil?" Sarah asked.

"No, everyone has the ability to be evil. It is the choice of the person whether to use their powers in an abusive way or not. Most from the Shadow kingdom choose the path of evil. Those who do not, are usually killed by the others." Jareth explained.

"That's horrible." Sarah exclaimed.

"It is, yes." Jareth sighed. "I believe that covers the story. You have fire power descended from your family and crystal power granted to you by the Labyrinth."

Sarah didn't say anything for a while. She sat in her chair thinking about everything she had just been told. Jareth stayed silent as well watching Sarah stare out the window across the room.

Jareth transported Sarah to her bed when she fell asleep, still thinking about her story. Jareth left her room quietly, leaving her to her dreams.

_Hello everyone! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had MCAS all week (stupid standardized testing!) Besides that I had a fight with my father and a kind of breakdown because of the on Friday. So here I am Monday updating! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello everyone! Are ya mad? I am. I kept meaning to update and then I couldn't think of a good direction to go in with the story. I'm still not sure, but you can tell me what you think of it. Once again I am super sorry. Here you go!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own (but I will soon, mwa, ha, ha. Ok probably not.)**_

Can't believe we made it to** Chapter 24**

(**Warning:** Chapter contains talk of a major Labyrinth cliché, but it wouldn't by a Labby fic without a MASQUERADE! Woot woot-lol)

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. She still had a lot on her mind, thinking of her past history. She wondered what this revelation would mean for her.

Sarah got out of bed and dressed. She walked across her room to the balcony and went outside. Breakfast was a while away, so Sarah leaned against the rail and stared out over the Labyrinth.

It looked so huge, like it expanded across the earth forever. The sky was just starting to turn to a reddish orange color as the sun started rising over the horizon. Sarah turned to face her bedroom when she heard someone knock on her door.

Sarah went back in and crossed to the door. She opened it to find Jareth standing there.

"Good morning Sarah, may I come in?" Jareth asked.

Sarah's brow lifted. Usually he would just burst in whether she wanted him to or not. She stepped aside and let him in wondering what he wanted.

"What are you doing here so early? Breakfast isn't for while yet." Sarah asked curiously, watching as Jareth went to the chair by her bed and sat down. Sarah crossed to her bed and sat on it facing Jareth.

"I need to talk to you about something." Jareth said without any further explanation.

"Ok, shoot."

"Shoot what?" Jareth asked.

Sarah grinned and said, "It's an expression. What do you need to tell me?"

"There is a Masque coming up in a few weeks." Jareth said. (A/N Told ya so :-).)

"A Masque?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and you will be expected to attend." Jareth said.

"Well that depends." Sarah said looking at Jareth thoughtfully.

"On what?" Jareth asked cautiously.

"On whether it includes drugged peaches or not." Sarah said breaking into a grin.

Jareth grinned back at her and said, "No it will not include peaches, unless you want one?"

"No thanks." Sarah said quickly. "It is not the best feeling, being drugged."

"The Masquerade will take place in four weeks. It is a chance for you to meet the rest of the rulers of the Underground." Jareth explained.

"Oh goody," Sarah said sarcastically.

Jareth continued as if he had not been interrupted. "You will also be allowed to invite someone. I thought it would be an excellent time for your friend and brother to stay here."

Sarah jumped off the bed in glee. "This is perfect! I can't wait to tell Anna! She'll love the idea. And Toby just can't wait to stay at the castle."

Jareth smiled. "I'll let you call your friend then. I will see you at breakfast in one hour, don't be late."

Sarah scowled briefly before the smile returned to her face. "Thank you Jareth and I won't be late," Sarah said, rolling her eyes at the last part. She pushed Jareth out of the room in a rush to talk to her friend.

Sarah sat back down on the bed and conjured a crystal. She gazedout through Anna'smirror, where thankfully, Anna was sitting getting ready for school.

"Anna."

Anna jumped then glared at Sarah. "Do ya have to scare me like that at this time in the morning?"

"Yup."

"So what do you want?" Anna asked.

"Well, I was going to invite you to stay in the castle and go to a ball but…"

"No, wait! I'm sorry, I want to hear all about it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well there is a Masquerade in a few weeks at the castle for people of the Underground." Sarah said.

"A Masquerade? Like in Phantom of the Opera?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Of course. Anyway Jareth said you and Toby could come with me as my guests. You would stay at the castle for a couple of weeks also."

"When do we leave?" Anna asked.

Sarah laughed, "Not for four weeks unfortunately."

Anna frowned for a moment, but it soon disappeared. "So what's been going on down there?"

"Well I met Jareth's brother." Sarah said.

"Oh, what's he like? Is he as hot as Jareth?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Sarah said smiling at her friend. "At first we didn't get along, but then we became friends. This caused Jareth to get jealous because we were hanging out. His jealousy led to me telling him that I love him." Sarah said.

"Wow. A lot has happened since we last spoke." Anna said.

"Yup. Anyway I started magic lessons with Palan, Jareth's brother." Sarah said.

"Really, what's it like?" Anna asked.

"It's fun but a bit difficult. I found out I have fire powers, which means I am a descendent of someone from the shadow kingdom and my ancestors were evil." Sarah told her.

Anna gapped at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah. That's basically my life now." Sarah sighed. "So what's been up with you?"

"Nothing interesting compared to you. Homework, classes, work, that's basically it." Anna said.

"Oh well." Sarah said.

"Well I better go or I'll be late for school." Anna said.

"Alright, I'll come and get you in four weeks." Sarah told her.

"Ok, see you then!" Anna said waving goodbye before Sarah disappeared from the mirror.

_Ok, so what did you think? This chapter helps so I can bring the Masque into play, so it was pretty boring, sorry. Please review! _


	25. Chapter 25

_Wow. So sorry everyone. I had standardized testing (and more this week) plus finals coming up. Dance class has been longer for our recital is next month and I have voice lessons to attend. Apart from that one annoying little pesky word-DAD. Ewww. Anyway, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. My b. I'll try harder._

**Disclaimer:** Um hello. How art thou? Super. Well I don't own, and you don't own. Who owns this? Ahhh! Stop the madness!

**Chapter 25** (Wow this is half of fifty, which is half of a hundred. Wow, 75 more and we would have a hundred chapters. Ok it will never get this long. But if I keep writing a paragraph for disclaimers and chapter titles, we may very well reach one hundred. ON WITH THE SHOW.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah was surprised at how quickly four weeks could pass. She was too excited to care though. Today Anna and Toby would be coming to the castle. Sarah practically leapt out of bed and raced to her shower.

When she was done washing, she dressed quickly and fled out the door towards breakfast. She was running down a long corridor when someone called her name. She spun around and saw Palan walking toward her.

"Good morning Sarah." Palan said to her courteously.

"Good morning Palan," Sarah replied in a mocking tone of politeness. Sarah grinned at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "So how's it going?"

Palan grinned back at her and replied, "Very well, how is it going with you?"

Sarah laughed. "You always talk so proper, I find it highly entertaining."

Palan frowned slightly, "What's wrong with being proper?"

Sarah laughed again, "Absolutely nothing, you should give your brother some lessons."

Palan smirked at her and nodded his agreement. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Well my brother Toby and my friend Anna are coming to stay here. They are coming to the Masquerade." Sarah replied, her excitement shining in her eyes.

Palan frowned. "You have friends staying here."

"Yes," Sarah replied, not noticing his sudden unhappiness. "They are coming from Aboveground obviously."

Palan's frown deepened. "They are mortal."

Sarah glanced at him and saw the look on his face. She drew away from him and studied his face in annoyance. "Yes, they are mortal, like me. I thought we had been through this before. Have I not proven myself to you?" Sarah said in growing anger.

"Yes you have proven yourself to me, your friends have not. I do not wish to have some ignorant mortal fools about." Palan said angrily.

Sarah eyes flashed dangerously, a definite sign of an explosion coming. "They are not ignorant fools! Obviously you think very little of me if you think I would hang out with someone who is foolish. Anna is a great person and you don't deserve to even meet her! As for my brother, I'm not even going to get started."

Palan's eyes had widened, but were filled with anger, like Sarah's. "I will not baby-sit for ignorant fools. This 'Anna' as you call her better keep away from me, I will not deal with this mortal's ignorance." Palan said angrily.

"One you already said ignorant fools, come up with a new insult. Two if you think Anna will take this crap from you; you're in for a rude awakening. Three my respect for you had just been reduced to about none." Sarah finished angrily. She spun away from him and proceeded to the dining room.

Sarah entered the room and sat down stiffly at her seat. Jareth walked into the room a few seconds later and noticed Sarah's seething temper. He cautiously sat down next to her.

"Good morning Sarah. I trust you're having a pleasant morning." Jareth said brightly.

Sarah turned her head towards him and glared. Jareth gasped, Sarah's eyes had turned red in her anger. "You really must work on controlling your fire powers dear."

Sarah's glare deepened. "Don't call me that, and what do you mean, I haven't used any powers."

"Your eyes, Sarah, are glowing red. It's a trait of fire powers."

Sarah gasped and the anger quickly faded into just annoyance, but it was enough to make the red disappear. "I didn't know."

"Yes I can see. What has made you so angry?" Jareth inquired.

"Your foolish brother." Sarah replied angrily.

Jareth was taken aback. "I thought you two were friends."

"We were until he called Anna and Toby ignorant mortal fools." Sarah said.

Jareth frowned. "Yes, Palan does have quite a large mouth. He doesn't get the fact that just because he's fae royalty doesn't make him better than everyone else."

"Yes, well if he doesn't learn soon I'll light a fire under his ass." Sarah said.

Jareth chuckled, but then saw that Sarah was perfectly serious. "I would not recommend that, but I will speak to my brother about it. Right now you might want to go to your room and summon your friend here. She will calm you down."

Sarah sighed, but stood up. "You are right. I'll see you later." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jareth smirked, "She said I was right." (A/N he's like a little kid. Oh the joys in life.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah walked to her room slowly, letting her anger out before calling her friend. She walked into her room and over to the mirror. Sarah sat down and contemplated going Aboveground or just summoning her brother and Anna.

Sarah decided to go Aboveground. She quickly summoned a crystal and transported herself Above. She appeared in Anna's room. The room was small, well, average to anyone, but Sarah was now used to her room at the castle which was quiet large. The room looked like Sarah's at her parents home.

When Anna and Sarah had been younger they had decided to set their rooms up exactly the same way, so they always felt at home at each other's houses. Only the coloring of the room's was different. Anna's walls were painted a pale blue and had posters of movies and celebrities. Her carpet was pale blue also, and was scattered with clothes.

Sarah turned toward Anna's bed and saw that she was still sleeping. Sarah rolled her eyes, sighed heavily and walked to Anna, giving her a not so gentle shove. "Wake up!"

Anna shot upright in her bed, and in a swift movement smacked Sarah in the head with her pillow. Sarah gasped stumbled back a few feet. Anna laughed. "That's what you get for waking me up like that."

Sarah grinned back at her friend; her tension brought on by Palan disappeared. "Are you ready to go?"

Anna stood up and stretched. "I suppose so."

Sarah lightly punched her friend in the arm. "Come on, let's go. We still have to pick up Toby."

"Alright, Alright I'm ready." Anna said.

"Take my hand," Sarah said reaching out toward Anna.

Anna took her hand, as Sarah created a crystal in her free hand. Together they disappeared from the room and reappeared in Toby's room.

Toby was also asleep. Sarah turned to Anna. "I don't think I'll wake him, I'll just carry him."

"Hey that's not fair, you woke me up." Anna said indigently.

"You're right it's not fair." Sarah replied grinning. Sarah walked to her brother and hoisted him into her arms. "Now grab my shirt while I transport us."

Anna obeyed and soon they were all in Sarah's room at the castle. Sarah laid Toby on her bed and turned to Anna. "Let's sit and I'll tell you what's going on."

Anna and her walked to the balcony doors and went outside. Sarah conjured two chairs with her crystals.

"I don't think I'll get used to you using those things all the time." Anna said.

Sarah smiled. "I didn't think I would either, but now it feels as if I've had the power always."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Anna asked.

"Well, I have to talk about Palan."

"Jareth's brother? Why?"

"He has an issue with mortals." Sarah explained.

"You get along with him though, don't you?" Anna asked, confusedly.

"We did." Sarah murmured. "But I 'proved' myself worthy in his eyes. Plus I'm only part mortal."

"Oh. So what do I have to do to 'prove myself worthy in his eyes.'?" Anna said smiling.

"Just be yourself, and if he doesn't like it, kick his ass." Sarah said beginning to grin also.

"Dear Sarah such harsh use of language for one who is now practically a lady." Anna said smirking.

Sarah gave a very un-lady like snort, "Yeah right. He got me so aggravated--," Sarah broke off at the knock on her door. "I'll be right back."

Sarah crossed to the door and opened it to reveal Palan looking very unhappy. "What do you want?" Sarah demanded angrily.

Palan glared before remembering himself and looking down. "I have come to offer my apologies." Sarah saw his grimace and knew this was a blow to his ego, which was just as big as Jareth's she thought to herself.

"Alright, go for it." Sarah said, not willing to make it easy for him.

"I am sorry about what I said about your friend, for I have never met her. I am sure she is a very nice person." Palan said quietly.

Sarah once again snorted and said, "Your opinion might change after you meet her."

"Hello," came Anna's voice from behind Sarah's back.

Palan's eyes moved from Sarah's face to Anna's. He saw a girl around Sarah's age with long blond hair and grey eyes. "Who is this Sarah?"

Sarah looked at his face, saw his expression and grinned. _This is going to be fun. _"Palan, I'd like you to meet my friend Anna. Anna this is Jareth's brother Palan."

Palan gasped. "This is the mortal?"

"Yup, and you may address mye as Anna," Anna said looking Palan up and down, then nodding as if he was to her agreement.

Anna strolled over to Sarah and stood next to her. "He's defiantly hot."

Sarah laughed while Palan frowned. "You'll find that Anna can be very frank." Sarah explained trying to hold back more laughter for Palan's benefit.

"I see that," Palan said, one brow lifting. "I will leave you too alone then." Palan said and strolled out of the room.

"He's defiantly going to bean entertaining host." Anna said.

_Oh yes,_ Sarah thought, _this was going to be very fun._

_Hi everyone. So sorry about the delay. Ok well um, please review see ya soon._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey peeps! What's up. Sweet. Key doki. So then… on with the story._

**D_isclaimer_**_: Don't own, shut up and don't rub it in. J/k I love ya'll._

**Chapter (can you believe it?) 26**

Sarah gave Anna the grand tour of the castle and finally led her to the garden. The garden was looking just as good as it had when Sarah had first made it. Sarah smiled and nodded her head in satisfaction at her work.

"This is Jareth's garden? He doesn't seem like the gardening type." Anna said smirking at her friend.

"He's not," Sarah replied with a smirk of her own. "This is my work."

"Wow, Sarah this is great!"

"I know, I know, please hold your applause," Sarah exclaimed taking a mock bow.

Anna lightly punched Sarah in the shoulder. "Practicing to become the Goblin Queen, Sarah?" Anna said in an innocently sweet voice.

Sarah's smile fled and she blushed and turned her head from her friend. "No!" Just then she saw someone across the garden and the grin quickly came back to her face. Sarah grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her over to Palan.

Palan looked warily at the oncoming company.

"Hello Palan." Sarah said overly cheery.

Palan frowned slightly. "Hello Sarah."

"Hey Palan." Anna said grinning at him.

"Palan I thought you might want to give Lady Anna a tour. I may have missed a few areas of the castle." Sarah said.

"Actually Sarah--" Palan began.

"Great! I have to go and speak to Toby now. See you at dinner!" Sarah said quickly and started walking away.

Anna turned to Palan grinning slyly at him. Suddenly Sarah shouted over her shoulder, "Be nice Anna!" Anna smirked and gave an innocent shrug for Palan, who was starting to look panicked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah walked quickly through the corridors to her brother's room. And of course walked straight into Jareth. "Jareth!" Sarah said. "I am constantly getting bumped into in this castle."

Jareth smirked. "This is because you never watch where you are going."

"Well then neither do you, otherwise you would have avoided a collision!" Sarah cried indigently.

"Not necessarily, not if I had _wanted_ to bump into you." Jareth replied.

Sarah frowned.

"Why were you looking so happily mischief before I walked into you?" Jareth asked.

"Oh." Sarah said and the grin immediately returned. "I'm just messing with Palan. I set Anna on him."

At Jareth's raised brow Sarah went into a further explanation. "Palan seemed so set in his ways about mortals and I wanted to change that. When he first saw her…" Sarah's voice drifted off as she thought back to the look on Palan's face when saw Anna.

Jareth cleared his voice to get Sarah's attention.

"What? Oh! Yes, so anyway I thought she'd be able to knock some sense into him." Sarah said.

"Sarah," Jareth said warningly. "What are you planning?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Sarah replied turning her head to hide a smirk.

"Are you trying to get Palan and Anna together?" Jareth asked, getting irritated.

"Possibly. Why?"

"Sarah, Palan doesn't have relationships; he has affairs," Jareth said.

"As opposed to you, who I am sure has always been a perfect gentleman." Sarah said smiling.

"I have no idea what you mean." Jareth said sounding just as Sarah had a few seconds ago. Sarah's smile widened having caught him.

"That's besides the point Sarah. Do you really want something bad to happen between him and your friend?" Jareth said.

Sarah frowned slightly. "Of course not. You take Anna's power for granted. She can handle him." She said stubbornly.

"If you say so Sarah." Jareth said dropping the subject. "Now where were you heading so quickly before?"

Sarah looked confused for a second before recovering her thoughts. "Oh, I was going to see Toby."

Jareth nodded. "When you are done talking bring him to the dining room."

Sarah looked at him questioningly.

"Just bring him." Jareth said.

"Fine," Sarah said and turned on heel and walked towards Toby's room.

"Sarah." Jareth called.

Sarah paused and turned. "What?"

Jareth strode up to her and gave her a quick kiss that left her breathless, before disappearing, leaving behind much glitter.

Sarah stood confused for a few moments before grasping her surroundings and continuing towards Toby's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah arrived at Toby's room, thought about knocking, then decided against it, figuring he was still asleep.

She opened the door and went in quietly. Toby was asleep, somewhere in a huge mountain of sheets, blankets, and pillows, that were tangled and nearing the edge of the bed. Sarah sighed; Toby had always been a restless and deep sleeper.

She quietly snuck up to him and not so gently shoved him off the bed. He didn't stir. Sarah heaved a sigh and bent down next to him. "Toby," she whispered. "Wake up!"

Toby jumped awake and whacked Sarah right on the nose. Sarah fell down next to Toby and his heap of sheets, while Toby quickly brushed sleep off and giggled at Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah cried. "Second time today," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hi Sarah. Um, sorry?" Toby said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you better be sorry," Sarah mumbled, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked, not realizing where he was.

"What am I doing? You're in my bedroom! Time to wake up, you're back Underground." Sarah said.

Toby jumped up and broke into a grin. "Cool!"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, very cool. So, Jareth wants to see you in the dining room, hurry up and get ready." Sarah formed a crystal that turned into clothes for Toby in her arms.

Toby grabbed the clothes and dashed to the bathroom to change. Within two minutes, Toby was changed and ready to go down. "Let's go Sarah!"

"I'd say you missed the Goblin King more than your sister." Sarah said giving Toby a fake pout.

Toby grinned, "Yup, now let's go!" he exclaimed pulling her arm.

Toby led Sarah down the corridors to the dining room. _That's strange,_ Sarah thought to herself. _He knows the way through these hall's as well as I do._

Soon they reached the dining room. Sarah pushed open the door and walked in with Toby following close behind.

Jareth was sitting at the table waiting. He looked up and smiled at Toby.

"Hi Jareth!" Toby said enthusiastically.

"Hello Toby. Have a seat." Jareth motioned for Toby to sit down next to him.

"I'm just going to go find Anna," Sarah told Jareth.

"Alright, I'll set Toby up in his own room when we're done talking. Where will you be if Toby wants to see you?" Jareth asked.

"We'll be in my room. I'm going to try to find a dress for the masquerade." Sarah said excitedly before disappearing around the corner.

Toby rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What?" Jareth questioned.

"Do you know how long it takes two teenage girls to find a dress?"

_Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry this took me so long. I had finals and then a block in the brain I diagnose as Acute Summer Disorder. Sorry again! Review me please. That sounds a little weird._


	27. Chapter 27

_HELLO! Hi, 'tis time for an update! Yay! Who doesn't love updates? Oh, then you can leave. I'm just kidding, stay read, laugh, cry, be merry. Ok, enough blabbering on incessantly… On with the show!_

_**Disclaimer:** Has this ever changed? In all 26 chapters before this, have I said anything (besides the occasional "I shall take over the world") but I DO NOT OWN? No! So don't even try to sue me buddy, I know people._

**Chapter 27!**

Toby's words were quite true. Sarah and Anna took the rest of the day to decide on the right dresses for the masquerade. Sarah had created the dresses with crystals, while Anna decided on the colors and styles of the dresses. After their long day, Anna and Sarah sat, exhausted, on Sarah's bed.

"That went well," Anna said while trying to fight off a yawn, and lost the battle. Sarah sighed deeply for an answer, her eyes closed, not bothering to open them.

"Yes, it didn't take as long as I expected." Sarah said, and they had taken exactly seven hours and thirteen minutes to find the perfect dresses. The dresses now lay hidden in Sarah's closet. She didn't want anyone, especially Jareth, to see them until the ball.

"I know," Anna said. "Usually I take a week to find a perfect dress."

Sarah giggled. "You're telling me. I spent three months of Hell with you before Homecoming."

"Hey! I found the right dress eventually." Anna said.

The two girls lay on the bed for a while not saying anything. There was a knock on the door and Sarah sighed regretfully, before getting up to answer the door.

Sarah opened the door and Raleven smiled at her. "Good evening Sarah."

"Hello Eve." Sarah said and stepped aside to let her in the room.

Anna sat up from her position on the bed and smiled lazily at Raleven. Sarah led Raleven over to the bed.

"Raleven this is my best friend Anna. Anna this is Raleven, Queen of the Pixies." Sarah introduced her to friends. "She is Jareth and Palan's sister."

"I had figured that much out, thanks Sarah." Anna said sarcastically.

Sarah punched her on the arm. "Hey, I was only making intros," but she smiled nonetheless.

"It's nice to meet you Anna," Raleven told her. Jareth had said that Sarah was terrorizing Palan with this girl. Raleven smiled inwardly and thought it was quite funny, though she wanted to get to know the girl herself.

"Well I am going to go check on Toby and Jareth," Sarah said. "Can I leave you two to talk?"

"Of course," Raleven said.

Anna grinned. "We're gonna gossip about you and Jareth."

Sarah blushed briefly, before leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Sarah arrived at the dining room, Toby was busy eating a piece of chocolate cake, while Jareth watched, a grimace on his face, as Toby made a mess. Sarah also grimaced at the scene.

"Jareth, what on Earth, or in the Underground, possessed you to give Toby chocolate cake before dinner and at this time of the day? He'll never get to sleep tonight. Do you know who's going to have to deal with him tonight?" Sarah asked exasperated.

Jareth shrugged nonchalantly. "It's going to end up being me," Sarah said. "And if he gets sick I'm sending him straight to you."

"Well, then Toby will have to make sure he doesn't get sick, won't he." Jareth said grinning at Toby.

"Come on Sarah, it's just a little cake." Toby said smiling at his sister.

Sarah sighed and sat down next to Jareth and across from Toby. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing," Jareth said. Sarah's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his tone and looked at Toby, who was now staring at his plate as if it was very important.

"Did you girls find a dress?" Jareth asked changing the subject.

"Maybe," Sarah replied in the same it's-none-of-your-business-tone as Jareth.

Jareth's brow rose at her reply. "Then you won't mind showing it to me."

"Yes I will," Sarah said. "No one is seeing either dress until the Masquerade," Sarah said stubbornly.

"How will I know if they are suitable?" Jareth said.

"Nice try Jareth, but no. If I need to know if they are ok I'll ask Eve." Sarah said.

"Fine." Jareth said.

Sarah sighed, "You're acting like a child again Jareth."

"Sarah, we've been through this before, let's not do it in front of Toby." Jareth sighed.

Toby rolled his eyes at the pair. "I'm going to go find Anna. I'll leave you two to talk." Toby stood up and walked out of the room.

Sarah watched as Toby left the room. Brows narrowed in thought, she turned back to Jareth. "How come Toby knows his way around the castle so well?"

There was a look of surprise in Jareth's eyes for a second before it was quickly masked. "I have no idea. Why do you know _your_ way around the castle?"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Jareth, we both know that's not the same. I live here, of course I know my way around. Toby hasn't been here a full day yet."

"Well he has been wished away before, twice." Jareth said.

"Yeah, where he stayed in the same room for thirteen hours each time." Sarah said.

Jareth stood up and turned towards the door. "I have work to catch up on before dinner. I'll see you soon."

Sarah stood up as well, and rushed to the door. She grabbed Jareth's arm and spun him around. "Jareth, you know something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Jareth's eyes flared in anger. Anyone would take that as a warning to back away, quickly. Of course Sarah's own eyes held the same flash of anger, and she had no intention of backing down.

"Sarah, I suggest you let go of my arm." Jareth said. He watched the anger grow on her face and watched as her eyes changed to red.

"Not until you answer my question. What aren't you telling me?" Sarah demanded.

Jareth pulled away from Sarah and formed a crystal to transport to his rooms. Sarah saw what he was going to do and formed a crystal of her own.

Jareth's eyes narrowed when he noticed her crystal had turned into a fire ball. Sarah hadn't noticed and was preparing to launch said crystal at Jareth's head.

"Sarah you may want to think twice about throwing that at me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sarah spat at him.

Jareth nodded his head toward her fire ball. Sarah looked down and gasped. As soon as she noticed the fire ball, it changed to a crystal again and dropped to the floor.

Sarah looked up at Jareth in confusion. Jareth tilted his head to the side, as if in thought. "You really must work on controlling that power."

"I didn't even have to focus to create that." Sarah said in shock. "It just happened. Palan had said it would be easier sometimes than others, especially if I was angry, but I didn't think I could do it without noticing."

Jareth took Sarah's hand and transported them to her room. Sarah didn't really notice, she just crossed to her bed and sat down.

Jareth was just glad she had dropped the subject of Toby for the moment. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her about him. He had explained everything to Toby, but had asked him not to tell Sarah yet.

Sarah was having her own internal problems. She couldn't control her powers. It only took a little argument with Jareth to turn her powers to fire. What if she never learned to control them? What if she accidentally hurt someone?

Jareth's gaze moved to Sarah and he noticed she seemed to not be aware of anything around her. Jareth moved to stand in front of her. She didn't even glance up. Jareth put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. She seemed to see right through him.

Sarah was still flashing through what could happen if she lost control of her powers againin her head. She didn't notice anything around her. She saw nothing, until suddenly everything went black and she was gone to her dreams.

Jareth dismissed the crystal after using it to put her to sleep. He laid her against the pillows and left her alone to sleep. He didn't understand what had put her in that state, but he would find out after she got rest.

_Hi people. This kind of sucked (at least in my opinion, but please if you liked it, go ahead, don't let my words sway your opinion.) Well you know the drill… Please read and review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Why hello there my lovelies! Ok, I am deeply, deeply sorry (full of lots and lots of regret, I promise!) I'm bad. I meant to update so many times! Really, I did! Anyways, my little brother recently killed my Laby cassette (yes, I've never bought the DVD!) So I just got the DVD today, so I figured an update was in order so we could celebrate! Woot Woot!_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this pea brain! J/k I love you, but I still don't own**…_

**Chapter 28**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. At first everything was blurry, then finally came into focus. The room was dim, lit only by the candles on the table next to the bed. Sarah assumed it was either very early in the morning or late at night.

Sarah sat up and glanced around. She turned her head towards her window and her eyes fell on Jareth who was staring intently at her. Jareth had woken up only minutes earlier and had noticed Sarah starting to stir. He had waited for Sarah to notice him before saying anything.

"Good morning Sarah." Jareth said in a calm voice that rather annoyed Sarah.

"Morning?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, morning. About four in the morning as a matter of fact."

"How long have I been out?" Sarah asked.

"Two days." Jareth replied.

"Two days?" Sarah was surprised. How could she have slept for two days? "What happened?"

"You seemed to be in a bit of shock after our…conversation. I used a crystal to put you into a magical, dreamless sleep." Jareth said. "I did not expect it to be this affective. It should have worn off after an hour."

"I suppose I went into shock, which caused me to sleep longer." Sarah said thoughtfully. "You said two days?" Jareth nodded. "That means the Masquerade is tomorrow!"

"Yes," Jareth replied. "You may or may not be able to attend."

Sarah stared at him to see if he was joking. "You're not kidding? What's wrong with you? Why shouldn't I be aloud to go?"

Jareth simply stared at her and replied calmly. "The doctor is not sure if you will be up to it. You shouldn't have slept that long."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm absolutely fine! I had a little shock that's all."

"Why did you have such a big shock Sarah? You knew you had fire powers." Jareth asked quietly.

"I know," Sarah said looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "I just sort of panicked, I guess. I mean, I hadn't even noticed that I had transferred to fire powers. I didn't even think about it. I freaked out. I mean, what if that happens when I'm in an argument with someone else. What if I blow them up or something? As it is, I'll most likely end up setting fire to you." Sarah said, smiling at the thought of actually lighting a fire under Jareth's arse.

Jareth saw Sarah's smile form at the last part and his brow rose in his very Goblin King-ish way. "Sarah, maybe you ought to work on controlling your power, instead of day dreaming of ways to inflict pain upon me with them."

Sarah's smile grew mischief, but she said, "I know, I need to start working with Palan again. By the way how are Anna and Palan?"

"Oh, they're fine. Anna has been keeping him busy. I pity the poor man." Jareth said.

Sarah grinned. "I can't wait to see them."

"The doctor ordered that you stay in bed." Jareth said.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! There's nothing wrong with me! I can't stay in a bed all day. You're the king; can't you order him to un-order the order?"

"I could, but I will do no such thing. The doctor knows what is best for you." Jareth told her calmly.

"Yeah right," Sarah muttered under her breath. "Well, if he knows what's best for him, he'll let me out of this bed."

Jareth smiled. "He tells me that if you stay in your bed for at least twenty-four hours you may attend the Masque."

"Twenty-four hours? When I've already been in bed for two days! That's just not—"

"Fair?" Jareth supplied helpfully, smirking at her.

"Right. It's just not _right_." Sarah corrected.

"Well Sarah, right or fair, they're the doctor's orders." Jareth said.

"Well just what am I supposed to do in a bed all day?" Sarah asked, defeated. If there was anything she hated more than Jareth's smug sense of humor, it was staying bedridden.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." Jareth said. He stood and walked to the door.

"Jareth, wait!" Sarah cried.

He stopped and turned to face her once again. He raised his brow in question.

"We _do_ have to talk about the topic that started all this." Sarah told him.

Jareth gave her a look that plainly said 'I'm innocent and know nothing of what you are talking about, even though I really do.'

Sarah gave him a warning look. "I know you know what I'm talking about Jareth. You're going to have to tell me what you know about Toby eventually."

"Eventually," Jareth agreed and disappeared before she could say anything else.

Sarah heaved a heavy sigh a plopped back against the pillows. It was going to be a long day, but at least she had something to look forward to. Let the count down to the Masque begin!

_Hi. Um, sorry about the wait and then the annoying shortness. I am really a bad person, but I have to go on a family trip and wanted to make an update. Next chapter should be the Masquerade,hopefully. Oh well, please review. Luv ya's!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Why hello all! I'll remind you at the end, but to see Sarah, Anna, and Raleven's dress go to my profile, then homepage. On my Myspace they're under my pictures! That's my long comment for today… Shorter than usual, eh?_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own. Well I do own Anna, and Palan and Raleven and others…**_

**Chapter 29**

Sarah was bored out of her mind. She had spent the day in bed reading the same book over because no one would let her get out of bed and no one came to see her. She was slumped against her pillows counting down the time till the masque. She was still in that position when someone knocked at her door.

Sarah sat upright quickly in an excited motion and got a head rush. Sarah rolled her eyes and moaned inwardly_. Great, I'm super excited about someone knocking on my door._ Out loud Sarah said, "Come in!"

Anna walked through the door to see her best friend slumped in her bed looking terribly uncomfortable in what should have been a comfortable position. Anna sighed, only Sarah could be unhappy to have nothing to do and just to have the chance to take a break and relax all day.

"Anna I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah cried, a little desperately.

"Yes, indeed, I am here." Anna said smiling at her friend. "So, how was your day off?" Anna asked innocently, then ducked quickly to avoid getting hit in the face by Sarah's pillow.

"I'm bored," Sarah whined, then winced at how childish she sounded.

Anna walked to the bed and sat next to Sarah. She pet Sarah's head like she was a needy child or lost puppy. "There, there, it's all right."

Sarah glared at Anna. "You wouldn't be mocking me if you were stranded in your room all day with nothing to do."

"Why didn't you just leave anyway?" Anna asked.

"I tried," Sarah admitted. "Jareth did some kind of voodoo to the room and made it so I couldn't get out even through my crystals. When I see him I'm going to kill him!" Sarah finished angrily.

"Whoa, Sarah, that's a bit harsh isn't it? I mean, it _was_ doctor's orders." Anna pointed out, quickly throwing her hands across her face to avoid yet another pillow in the face. "You need to work on anger management."

Sarah quickly dropped the pillow she was getting ready to throw. Anna was right, she needed to work on the anger problem. She didn't want to accidentally blow her friend up. That would suck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Honestly though, I'll murder Jareth." Sarah said.

"Instead of killing him, I have better idea." Anna suggested.

Sarah tilted her head in thought. "I'm listening."

"Well, tomorrow's the masque, right?"

"Yes." Sarah said.

"Well, Jareth hasn't seen you in your dress yet, and I know he'll go crazy when he does see you. You can tease him." Anna said.

"Anna, have you ever teased a Goblin King before? It's not exactly safe. I might end up in an oubliette or worse, the Bog of Eternal Stench." Sarah gave a mock shudder for effect, but was grinning none the less.

"All night, tomorrow, dance with everyone but him. It'll kill him." Anna said.

Sarah laughed at her friend. "You're crazy. Perhaps I'll do it, but I do want to dance with him you know. So we'll compromise. I'll not dance with him at first, then when I do I'll yell at him for keeping locked up all day."

"I suppose it could work." Anna said. "I could lend you Palan for a few dances, that'll make him angry."

"I don't want him to kill Palan though. What do you mean lend?" Sarah asked.

"I talked Palan into escorting me to the Masque." Anna said innocently.

Sarah looked at her friend. "Anna, you didn't threaten him, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Anna exclaimed as if hurt by Sarah's words. "I may have annoyed him enough not to give him a choice, but threaten, no."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Anna, I don't even know what to say."

"You could say good night." A voice from the doorway said.

Sarah turned her head to the door and glared at Jareth. She immediately leapt off the bed with a pillow in hand. She started beating Jareth off the head with the pillow, while Anna looked on laughing at the show.

Jareth suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sarah grabbing the pillow from her grasp.

"Jareth, I'm going to kill you!" Sarah screeched at him.

"So much for the plan," Anna sighed and lifted herself off the bed. She breezed past Sarah and Jareth and shouted over her shoulder "See you tomorrow!" before disappearing from view.

"Sarah, you should not be out of bed." Jareth scolded Sarah.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm fine! I passed out, it's no big deal! I'm not sick!" Sarah shouted.

"Calm down, Sarah." Jareth said calmly.

"I am calm!" Sarah said. "I hate being bored, so please let me out of this room!" Sarah begged. _My, this is degrading, _Sarah thought to herself. Sarah started again, on a much calmer note. "Ok, look I'm sorry for beating you with a pillow, but I need to leave this room and you locked me in. As you may have noticed I don't like being told what to do."

Jareth smirked, Sarah glared. "Well, I have come to tell you that you are allowed to attend dinner."

"Hallelujah." Sarah said sarcastically. "I get to eat dinner with the person who locked me up all day." _Ok, Williams, you're whining again, great job,_ Sarah thought to herself. "Look, Jareth, I'm sorry. You're being _generous, _and I'm biting you're head off."

Jareth smirked again, but said nothing.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Sarah said and walked out to the balcony.

Jareth of course followed her out. "Sarah, I'm sorry as well."

Sarah glanced sideways at him. "The great Goblin King is apologizing?"

"Oh, now who's mocking who?" Jareth said. "It won't be just me you'll be dining with. Palan, Anna, and Raleven will also be there, if that helps."

Sarah smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"It is traditional to have a family meal before the Masque, which includes your closest friends." Jareth explained.

"Alright, I'm through being angry anyway." Sarah sighed. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"I guess you will," Jareth said, giving Sarah a quick kiss before leaving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah was seated next to Raleven on one side and Anna on the other. Apparently this dinner was a special occasion. It reminded Sarah of Thanksgiving. All the family and friends eating a huge meal that had more helpings than anyone (except Toby) could eat. The atmosphere was happy, and Sarah felt very much at home.

Thinking all of this over, she came to realize that not only had she fallen for Jareth, but she'd fallen for his family and world as well. She cared for Palan and Raleven as much as she cared for Toby and her parents. Sarah felt happy and actually grateful to have traded places with Toby and Dylan for the first time since they were wished away.

"So Sarah, can I see your dress?" Raleven asked.

"You can see it tomorrow." Sarah told her smiling. "Anna and I are getting ready together; you might as well join the party."

"I suppose I will," Eve replied smiling back.

"How come Raleven gets to see the dress, and I don't?" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him in a mocking way. "Is Jareth whining? I told you, you can see it at the Masque."

The rest of dinner went on like this, with the friendly atmosphere that Sarah found she loved about being Underground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah awoke early the next day and started to go back to sleep before she realized what day it was. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the shower. When she got out Anna and Toby were in he room.

"Morning," Sarah said.

"Morning," Toby and Anna replied.

"Today's the Masque Sarah!" Toby exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," Sarah replied laughing at her brother.

"I can't wait, it's going to be awesome!" He shouted.

"Whoa Toby, calm down," Anna told him. "Sit down for just a few minutes so we can all eat breakfast."

Sarah, Anna and Toby all sat down to breakfast. Toby started eating enthusiastically fast.

"Toby, slow down, the Masque won't come sooner just because you eat faster." Sarah said laughing. "Besides, you don't want to be too sick to go do you?"

After that, Toby slowed down. There was a knock on the door and Sarah called "Come in!"

Raleven entered and walked over to them, stealing a piece of bacon off the table. "Time to get ready for the masque," she said.

Toby jumped up. "Slow down, Toby," Raleven said. "You must go to Jareth's room; he and Palan will help you get ready."

"Alright!" Toby shouted already out the door. Raleven laughed and took Toby's seat.

"We have to start getting ready as well." Eve told Sarah an Anna.

And so began a long and at times painful day of preparing for the Masquerade. Raleven had decided against having a servant help them get ready, figuring it would be easier if they helped each other.

Sarah was happy to be putting on the fancy gown and getting her hair and make-up done, but she felt the corset was crossing the line. Still she was incredibly excited and figured a little pain was necessary.

After some time, Anna, Raleven, and Sarah stood looking at themselves. They stood side by side facing the mirror after hours of preparing, the make-up was done, their dresses on, and hair done.

Sarah was wearing amidnight blue, strapless gown. It had embroidered gems scattered about the gown. Her hair was left down, and curled down her back.

Anna's dress was a halter dress. It was aqua with a white overlay. Like Sarah's it had rhinestones scattered throughout the dress and was embroidered with beads at the top.

Raleven also had a strapless gown, but hers was red. The bodice tied in the back like a corset (only not as painful Sarah, pointed out). The dress also had beads embroidered into flowers at the top.

"Wow," Anna stated.

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"We look great" Raleven said laughing at her friend's reactions.

"I guess if you're used to this sort of thing it's not as weird to see yourself like this." Sarah said to Eve.

"I suppose so." Eve said.

"Well, I for one, think I look fantastic." Anna said grinning. Sarah and Eve laughed and agreed.

"Both of my brothers are going to go crazy." Eve said.

Sarah and Anna laughed. "Who are you going to impress?" Anna asked.

"Hopefully my fiancé," Raleven said laughing.

"You're getting married?" Sarah asked in surprise. "How come you didn't tell me. How come Jareth or Palan didn't tell me?"

"I don't know, I suppose it never came up." Eve said.

"Well, who are you marrying?" Anna asked.

"King Kalak, of the Mermaids," Eve told them.

"When can we meet him?" Sarah asked.

"Right now. It's time to go down to the Masquerade." Raleven said.

_Hi. I'm so sorry, I know I said the Masque would be in this chapter, but it seemed like it should be a chapter of it's own and that the preparations would take up it's own chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Next chapter most defiantly. Just a reminder, to see their dresses go to my profile and then to my homepage. The pictures are on the picture page of my Myspace. Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Um, Hi. I've totally been agonizing over the damn Masque! I want it to be perfect but it will most likely not be. Anyway, y'all are anxious so here, the Masquerade._

_**Disclaimer**: don't own, wow that was a good one, eh?_

**Chapter 30 OMG! Masque!**

Sarah, Anna, and Raleven arrived at the doors to the Ballroom. All the guests were already inside. The royal families entered last, along with their escorts or with whom they were escorting. The girls were waiting outside the doors for Jareth, Palan, and Eve's fiancé Kalak.

"Sheesh, I thought girls took a long time to get ready." Anna stated with an impatient air about her.

Raleven and Sarah looked at each other and laughed. "You obviously haven't lived with Jareth." Eve said. "He's always taken way more time then needed."

Anna tilted her head in thought and then burst out laughing. "You've got a point, I mean look at his hair." Sarah and Eve laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jareth asked from behind them.

The girls gave each other another quick glance before clearing their faces. Sarah quickly whirled around to look clearly at Jareth and just stared.

He was wearing an outfit almost exactly like the one from three years ago. He had a white shirt underneath a long overcoat that was black, which of course included Jareth's usual and abnormal amount of glitter. Sarah heaved a heavy sigh when she saw he was wearing his normal tights, though they were a bit fancier she supposed. They were also black of course.

If Jareth had known Sarahwas gawking at him like that, he would have on his signature smirk, but Jareth was too busy staring back at Sarah to notice. He would have gone on staring too, had it not been for the fact that when Kalak walked passed him to go to Eve, he had purposely bumped Jareth in the shoulder.

Jareth unconsciously took Sarah's hand before turning to the rest of the group. Anna was apparently having the same affect on Palan as Sarah did on Jareth, for Palan was standing completely still staring at Anna, who, for the first time that Sarah could remember, was fidgeting nervously.

Finally, everyone turned their attention to Kalak and Eve. Sarah's first impression was thatKalak was tall. He was at least five inches taller than Jareth, and Jareth was pretty tall. He had dark blond hair that was tied back out of his face. Kalak wore an outfit that looked just like Jareth's except it was a deep, dark green color in velvet. _Must be typical wear for men Underground_, Sarah mused silently.

"Sarah, Anna, this is my fiancé Kalak, king of the Mermaids." Eve said, making introductions. She slipped her hand into Kalak's and smiled up at him. Both Anna and Sarah curtsied to him.

"Well, is everyone ready to go in?" Jareth asked smiling. He lifted his mask to his face and the others followed suit. The masks were just simple masks that took no form. Sarah couldn't help but be thankful for that. Last time she was at a ball in the Labyrinth, those masks the other dancers had worn had completely freaked her out. Everyone's mask matched his or hers outfit. Sarah's was just a solid colored midnight blue that matched her dress. Anna's and Raleven's were the same. Jareth's, on the other hand, was covered in black silk and was trimmed in silver thread. Sarah couldn't help but smirk to see that the thread was made to look like glitter.

The doors were opened and Sarah and Jareth went in first. Sarah looked around and gasped. She had seen the ballroom when she had toured the castle, but it hadn't looked quite as spectacular. Everything was glittering and shining. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sparkled brightly, shining golden light around the room. Everything was silver and gold. Lined against the walls there were tables covered in white table clothes that were covered in glitter. _Hope no one chokes on any_, Sarah thought silently to herself, holding back a smile. Some of the tables held food of all kinds.On the other tables werelit candles that were held in silver candle holders.

Sarah watched in awe as the dancers moved gracefully across the floor. She thoughtthey looked beautiful. When the guests saw the Goblin King enter they all stopped dancing and either bowed or curtsied. Jareth inclined his head to the guests and guided Sarah away from the door to allow the others to enter.

"Guess we're next," Anna said to Palan a bit nervously.

"Could it be that you are nervous dear Anna?" Palan said smirking at the girl who never seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Maybe just a little," Anna admitted smiling at him. "But I'm excited too. I've just never been to a ball before. I don't believe the homecoming dance counts," she mused.

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting," Palan said and took Anna's hand and led her into the ball room. Once again the guests bowed and curtsied as they entered. Kalak and Raleven entered next, and they were followed by royal families that came from the other kingdoms of the Underground.

Once everyone was in, the dancing commenced again. Jareth was dancing with Sarah, of course, and noticed her distraction as she tried to take in everything at once. "Sarah, you will get a chance to dance with almost everyone here so have patcience."

Sarah smirked, knowing that Jareth was just a little bit upset that she didn't give him her full attention. _Serves him right,_ Sarah thought to herself, but turned her attention back to him.

Meanwhile Anna and Palan were also dancing. Anna glanced over Palan's shoulder and saw Sarah and Jareth and smirked.

"Palan, could you do me a favor," Anna asked sweetly.

Palan's eyebrow lifted and he cocked his head arrogantly. "What no black mail this time?"

Anna didn't look the least bit ashamed, instead she grinned at him. "I could resort to that, but why ruin a perfectly good evening. Plus, it's not that bad being here with me is it?" She asked, pouting now.

"Alright, what is the favor?" Palan asked.

Anna grinned once more. "Go steal Sarah away from Jareth."

Palan looked at her questioningly. "I don't really wish Jareth to kill me."

"Oh come on, I don't think he'll_ kill_ you. He might beat you with a stick or something, but not kill. Plus he deserves it. He locked poor Sarah up in her room all yesterday." Anna stated.

Palan just stared at her, then rolled his eyes."Oh alright, but if I die, it's on your head." He gave Anna a quick kiss on the lips and said "And no, it's not that bad being here with you," before walking away.

"You could have said that before I sent you off!" Anna shouted, but she smiled nonetheless.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Might I borrow Lady Sarah, Jareth," Palanasked when he reached the couple.

"No, you may not," Jareth replied spinning away from him. Sarah smirked.

"Now, Jareth that was rude." She said. "Ever heard of sharing?"

"No, sounds horrible."

"Oh come on, Jareth, it's only one dance." Sarah said.

Jareth reluctantly let her go, but decided to keep a close eye on her. He was distracted from his mission though, because Anna had taken his hand and started to dance.

"It seems my date has run off with yours," she said smirking up at Jareth.

"Indeed." Jareth said, staring at Sarah as she danced with his brother.

"You must not be angry Jareth. You know they are both just friends. And if I find that Palan likes Sarah I will kick his ass, but I know he doesn't, so no worries." Anna said. "Calm down, and enjoy the party."

Jareth nodded his head, but still kept a watchful eye on Sarah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Sarah, what's this about?" Palan asked.

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Whatever do you mean Palan?" sheasked innocently.

"You know what I mean." Palan told her. "Jareth shall be very angry with all three of us for this. You should probably get back to him." Palan said.

"Anxious to get back to Anna?" Sarah asked slyly. "I know you like her."

"Perhaps, but I also do not want any of us to feel the wrath of my brother."

"Jareth doesn't own me. I can dance with whom ever I choose," Sarah said indigently, though she knew she wanted to dance with Jareth the most. "I will dance with him soon enough, but go back to Anna. I can find someone else."

"Alright, if you're sure." Palan said, a bit hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure. Go." Sarah commanded. Palan bowed mockingly over Sarah's hand and then was lost in the crowd.

Sarah's hand was immediately grasped by someone else's. The man who had taken it was dressed in all red. Blood red. He had a black mask on, (A/N think Phantom in the Masquerade scene in the movie if you've seen it.)

Though he looked intimidating, Sarah wasn't in the least bit frightened. The man lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, lingering over it a bit longer than was considered normal. Sarah didn't notice, but the moment this man had taken her hand, her eyes had changed to black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Palan had gone back to Anna and Jareth. "Sorry brother, but once again I am going to cut in." Palan said.

"By all means," Jareth told him. "Where is Sarah?"

"She is most likely dancing with someone else right now." Palan told him offhandedly, wanting to once again be alone with Anna.

Jareth scanned the crowd but could not see Sarah anywhere. Jareth transported himself out to the balcony to see if she had wondered out there, but she wasn't there either. Jareth did a quick search of any rooms she might be in, but she was no where to be found.

Jareth quickly went back to the ballroom and found Raleven and Kalak. "Have either of you seen Sarah?"

"No, why?" Kalak asked his friend.

"What's wrong Jareth," Eve asked, sensing the anger and despair coming from her brother.

"Sarah has gone missing."

Y'all are gonna hate me, right? Kind of a big cliffy there, eh? Hope everyone liked the Masque! If it sucked tell me please. I tried my best. PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi. I'm sorry this took forever. Let's just say I know how Sarah feels, wanting to wish away a younger brother… French Vanilla coffee is keeping me awake to write this update, so thank Cumberland Farms for selling yummy coffee. _

_**Disclaimer:** Do not, will not, can not ever own._

**Chapter 31!**

Sarah didn't notice, but the moment this man had taken her hand, her eyes had changed to black. The man however did notice and smiled. It was not a nice smile, but a twisted and smirking smile. Sarah couldn't see his face because of his black mask, but she did see his eyes. At first they had been red, but when he took her hand they turned black.

Sarah gasped and tried to step back, but the man was still holding her hand. She looked around to try to get someone's attention, but she noticed they were no longer in the ballroom.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, looking around in confusion. They were in a large room that looked like the throne room in the castle beyond the Goblin City, but it was darker and, if possible, danker. Everything was stone, like in Jareth's throne room, but for some reason it had a creepier feel to it. Creepier still were the candles on the wall that lit the room. There were black candles with pure red flames. There was a throne built into the wall that was made of, surprise, surprise, stone.

"You are in the Castle of the Shadow Kingdom." The man told her.

Sarah freaked out in her mind, but didn't let it show on her face. She used her anger to mask her fear. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" She demanded.

The man just smiled at her evilly. "I am Valalith, King of the Shadow Kingdom. You're going to be living here now; it's your destiny to be my queen."

Sarah glared at him. "Ok, first, ew, that is wrong in so many ways. Are we not related? Second, why in the Underground would I ever agree to be your queen?"

Valalith just kept smiling at her in that creepy way. "There is no direct blood between us."

"Indirect or not, ew." Sarah interrupted.

"I am not giving you a chance, you will stay here. It's your destiny."

"Ok, you keep saying that. I choose my own destiny." Sarah said indigently.

Valalith's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you do or not. You're staying." With that he disappeared from the room leaving Sarah behind.

She glanced around looking for an escape route. There wasn't one. There were no doors or windows anywhere, it was like a cave. Sarah glared and sat down angrily on the cold stone throne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Jareth had gathered in his throne room with Anna, Palan, Kalak, and Raleven. Jareth was pacing like a mad person around the pit in the center of the room.

Raleven gently touched Jareth's arm to try and calm him. "Jareth we'll find out who did this and we'll find Sarah."

"I already know who took her and where she is." Jareth said bitterly.

Anna glanced up at Jareth. "You do? Then where is she? Let's go get her."

"It's not that simple," Jareth replied frustrated. "She's at the Castle in the Shadow Kingdom. I believe Valalith has taken her. If we just go and take her it could start a war we've been trying to avoid for centuries. Besides that he's probably keeeping her in the throne room which is protected by evil magic."

Suddenly the door to the throne room burst open, and Toby stormed into the room angrily. "I can't believe no one told me Sarah was missing!" He shouted.

Jareth sighed deeply. Anna went over to Toby and hugged him. "How did you know Toby?" Anna asked him.

Jareth sighed again and knew he needed to tell the truth now. "Toby, like Sarah, has control of the crystals. I don't have time to explain now though, so don't ask."

"We have to find her!" Toby cried.

"Toby, we're trying." Anna told him.

"What if he kills her?" Toby demanded.

"He won't," Jareth growled. "He wants to make her queen."

Everyone looked at Jareth for an explanation. "Sarah is a descendant of a ruler from the Shadow Kingdom. This is the reason Sarah's power was dormant until her first 'trip' here. There is a prophecy about her, but it shows two different outcomes. The outcome depends solely on Sarah's decision. She has to choose to become queen of the Shadow Kingdom, Valalith can not force her.

"Well that's good then," Anna said. "Sarah would never choose to stay there."

Jareth was not as easily convinced. "Sarah most likely does not know she has to choose and Valalith can be very…_convincing_." He sneered. "He may blackmail her in to accepting."

"She would still never accept; she's not that dumb." Anna said, smirking slightly despite the situation.

"You'd be surprised," was Jareth reply. Sarah could be very stubborn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girl was being very stubborn, and Valalith's anger was beginning to grow. His power didn't seem to work on her, so he couldn't force her into accepting.

Sarah had stretched herself across the throne in the same position that Jareth often sat in his throne, legs thrown over the arm. She was trying to annoy Valalith. She knew that probably wasn't the best or brightest idea, but she needed time to think.

"So, Valalith," Sarah said saying his name slowly. "How does this room work?"

He glanced at her, then sighed deciding to answer her question. "There are no windows or doors as you noticed, this is to keep people out. Only the power of the kingdom can get in and out."

Sarah assumed this meant only the king could get in. "So Jareth wouldn't be able to get in then?"

Valalith sneered at her. "No, he wouldn't. This room was created by the first prince of this castle to keep others out. He didn't want people coming to take his queen. Which is why I find this all very ironic."

Sarah's brow rose at the last part. _Overly-confident prat_, she thought to herself. _Still, _she thought_, there must be a way out of here. _

"I'll leave you here." Valalith said. "This is the only room from which you will not escape." With that said he vanished from sight.

Sarah immediately sat upright. An idea formed in her head. _The power of the kingdom. _Maybe that didn't mean the king, it meant power it self.

Sarah held her hand out a focused on the event of the past few hours. Suddenly a fireball formed in her hands. She could send a message to Jareth through it, like she could with crystals. Sarah poured her thoughts into the ball and then sent it away. She watched as it disappeared and just hoped that her assumptions were correct and that it would reach Jareth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fireball did in fact reach Jareth and the others. Toby was the first to spot it as it flew in through the open window.

"What's that?" He asked loudly, a little freaked out that there was a fire ball floating in the air.

Jareth looked up, and then grinned in satisfaction. "It's from Sarah."

_Hi everyone. I know you're mad at me for last time (and probably this time because it's short) I tried! Honestly! Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Once again I am sorry for the delay. I had a very large brain block. I have been in denial that summer is ending. Well anyway, here you go._

_**Disclaimer:** Once and for all, I do not own the Labyrinth._

**Chapter 32 This is the last chapter (please don't hurt me.)**

The fireball did in fact reach Jareth and the others. Toby was the first to spot it as it flew in through the open window.

"What's that?" He asked loudly, a little freaked out that there was a fire ball floating in the air.

Jareth looked up, and then grinned in satisfaction. "It's from Sarah."

"Is it a message?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Perhaps." Jareth reached his hand out and the fire ball landed in the palm of his hand where it changed into a crystal. Jareth grasped the crystal in his hand, then turned and left the room.

Anna and Toby quickly stepped forward, but Raleven and Palan stopped them. "Let him go," Palan told Anna. "He'll be fine. He feels he has to do this himself."

Anna nodded in understanding, and Toby backed away from the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth quickly walked to the library and sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He stared intently at the crystal. An image of Sarah appeared in it.

"Sarah." Jareth said aloud.

Sarah looking at Jareth through her own crystal smiled at him. "You got my fireball I see."

"Yes." Jareth replied. "How did you get the crystal to me? It's a well known fact that only the king can get in and out of his throne room. No one else's magic can get in or out. You are in Valalith's throne room, correct?"

Sarah just smiled knowingly. "Yes, I'm in the throne room. The well known fact is taken for granted," Sarah said smirking at Jareth through the crystal.

Jareth's eyebrow rose in question.

"Valalith told me that only the power of the kingdom can get in and out of the room. At first I assumed, as I'm guessing everyone else does, that that meant only the king could get in and out. After rethinking the words though I thought more about the 'power' part. The power of the kingdom," Sarah said. "That would be fire power, which I happen to have. I figured it was worth a shot, so I decided to send you my fireball."

Jareth just shook his head at Sarah's logic, though he was smiling. "So why did you send the message?"

"Well, first to assure everyone that I am quite alright. Also, this idiot has it in his head that I am to marry him," she added in disgust.

Jareth frowned. "That is one thing you will not be doing. I will not let you go as easily as last time."

Sarah frowned at the impending threat in his words. "I am most definitely not marrying him, but what makes you think I want you to let me go this time?"

Neither said anything for a few minutes.

After the few silent minutes, Sarah cleared her throat. "Well, I am supposing that if my fireballs can get out of here, then so can I, though I am afraid of what Valalith will do."

"I can take care of him," Jareth said malevolently. Even staring at him through a crystal, Sarah could see the evil glint in his eyes.

"Jareth you can't." Sarah said suddenly.

Jareth said nothing and just stared at her.

"He is the only thing that holds that shadows and beings of his kingdom back from other kingdoms. If we kill him, we could unleash the evil on the entire Underground." Sarah said.

Jareth nodded slightly. "We can not just let him get away with this though."

Sarah stayed silent while thinking. "I don't know," she said finally. "I'll try to think of something." She glanced up when she felt a ripple in the air. She sensed something different. "I think Valalith is coming, I better go."

"Sarah you can't just stay there. Leave now." He commanded, he didn't yell, but then, he didn't have to.

"I'll be fine." Sarah said stubbornly. "Don't worry."

"Don't be stubborn," Jareth hissed at her. "Just leave now."

Sarah smiled softly and defiantly through the crystal before dismissing it. By the time Valalith actually arrived, Sarah was once again sprawled lazily across the throne. She glanced at the anger that was evident in Valalith's face before glancing away.

"What have you been doing?" He demanded furiously.

Sarah's gaze slid to his once again, mockingly. "Nothing."

"Did you make contact with anyone?" He raged.

"Perhaps." Sarah replied nonchalantly.

Valalith strode up to the throne and grabbed Sarah painfully by the wrist, yanking her up.

"Who did you contact?"

Sarah ignored the pain in her wrist, and refused to answer him.

"Did you contact Jareth?" he hissed.

"Maybe," Sarah replied. Valalith twisted her wrist. Sarah fought back a scream when her wrist broke with a resounding crack. Tears welled in her eyes, but Sarah refused to let them fall. Valalith threw Sarah away from him and she stumbled into the wall.

"You will not contact him again or you will seriously regret it." Valalith said threateningly.

"I'm sure," Sarah said sarcastically, still defiant, even through her pain. Besides the broken wrist, she was now bruised and scarped from hitting the wall. She was sure there was going to be a painful bump on her head tomorrow.

Valalith was furious that Sarah was still defying him. He formed a fireball in his hand and readied it to throw at Sarah. Quickly concentrating, Sarah formed a crystal in her uninjured hand. Without breaking concentration, she slid her hand from underneath it. It floated in the air for a few seconds before it burst like a bubble.

Valalith looked confused for a second, but quickly covered it. He flung the fireball at Sarah. His confusion once again became evident when it didn't hit Sarah, but the shield she had formed. It bounced off the shield and hit Valalith instead.

Valalith was knocked off his feet and to the ground. Sarah calmly walked over to him and looked down at him. Her eyes were once again red as she glared at him. "There is nothing I would like more than to kill you, but this will suffice for now." Sarah once again created a fireball and threw it down at him. It simply knocked him unconscious.

Sarah stood there a few minutes longer before she became aware of the painful throbbing in her wrist. She formed a fireball and used it to transport herself back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

Sarah appeared in the throne room. Everyone glanced up in surprise when she appeared. She smiled weakly at them. "Hi."

Anna ran to he friend and hugged her tightly. "Anna, I can't breathe."

Anna smiled sheepishly and let go. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Palan asked his face in a deep frown.

Before she could answer Jareth put a hand on her shoulder. "She needs to rest and see a doctor. We'll talk later." Before anyone could protest, Jareth had transported both Sarah and himself to Sarah room.

"Thank you," Sarah said gratefully.

Jareth didn't reply, he just stared angrily at her. "What have you done to yourself?" He demanded angrily, taking in her rumpled form.

Sarah's anger flared up as well. "I threw myself at a wall," She said sarcastically.

"Sarah, this is not the time for games."

"Valalith did it. I think my wrist is broken." Sarah said, more embarrassed about it then in pain.

Jareth examined her wrist closely. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. "You should have come back here when I told you to."

"Right, because I always do what you tell me to." Sarah said. "I'm absolutely fine."

"The doctor will take a look at your wrist and bandage it properly." Jareth said his cool mask of indifference firmly in place.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth, I'm fine. There's no need to act like this."

Jareth rounded on Sarah quickly, anger burning in his eyes. "You have no idea what you did to me." He said angrily.

"What I did?" Sarah asked, eyes widening in disbelief. "This wasn't my fault. Valalith was the one who took me from _your_ ballroom."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed with me while at the masque." Jareth said.

Sarah glanced away from Jareth. _Maybe he's just a bit right, _she thought to herself._ You did stray from him just to get back at him. _Hey! Whose side are you on? Sarah silently yelled at herself. "I'm not your slave," Sarah said aloud. "You can't keep me locked up all the time."

Jareth just stared at her. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do?"

Sarah looked up at him. "That's what you're doing."

"Then I am sorry. I wanted to protect you."

Sarah stared at him. "Did you just apologize?"

"I'll not do it again." Jareth said in a commanding tone. "I will try not to make you feel closed in, but I will most likely never let you out of my sight again."

Sarah felt a smirk grow on her face. "Good. Valalith is not dead; when he wakes he shall be very angry."

Jareth's face formed into a smirk to match her own. "We will deal with him when the time comes, but my promise stays. You're not to leave my sight."

Sarah tilted her head. "Sounds more like a threat to me." But she leaned in to Jareth for a kiss anyway.

"It is." Jareth replied before kissing her.

**The End**

_Ok, this is the end of the story. It is kind of open-ended. I figured it made sense, not all the bad guys get vanquished in real life. Oh well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story._

_**Here's a list of the reviewers I want to thank in order of chapters:**_

_Witch isit_

_MartiOwelsten_

_Anij_

_KHSsSoccerGurl_

_Esplin9466V3_

_Dark-spirit_

_Tess Michaela Bowie_

_Peter-pan-equals-luv_

_Dumpster Queen_

_Moonyismyprotector_

_Katy16_

_Usrrcr_

_Word junky_

_SilverWing02_

_TarahW_

_The Narrator No One Listens Too_

_The Faery Dreamer_

_Stardust4981_

_LadyKightAuralia_

_Saved Angel_

_LabyLvrPhx_

_Flame-sama_

_Mai Lin_

_Brf526_

_Tiraspy_

_Rosemont419_

_Draculasbride2008_

_Designer kisses_

_SuicidalAphrodite_

_Kasumi977_

_Notwritten_

_Goodie2shoes19_

_Guay_

_Amethyst Panther_

_Jade598_

_Darkforces_

_Coaltrain_

_HS3rdyear_

_LadyAlira_

_Yunibell_

_Ice Demon Allysandra_

_FavGhost_

_DamagedGlory_

_Laurely-Halliwell_

_Notsilveraura_

_Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always_

_Starbaby-210_

_Rai Medvdesky_

_TearsOnIce_

_Nathaneal Jacobs_

_Aertikka_

_Semperamabilis_

_Songstressgirl07_

_Mydirtylittlesecret08_


End file.
